Brittany and the Chipettes: Chipwrecked
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: Dave Seville, the Chipettes, and the Chipmunks are taking a luxury cruise to the International Music Awards. Of course, Brittany cannot control her rebelling teenage ways, and the kids find themselves marooned on a seemingly deserted island. While Dave and an unlikely ally launch a search, Brittany and the gang discover they are not alone on the island, as they first thought.
1. Family Vacation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chipmunks or the Chipettes**

* * *

 **StarHeart Specials Presents...**

* * *

 **Brittany and the Chipettes**

 **Chipwrecked**

* * *

 _Vacation, all I ever wanted_

 _Vacation, had to get away_

 _Vacation meant to be spent alone_

As Dave Seville approached the cruise ship to board it along with several other passengers, he could hear his kids singing in excitement behind him. Jeanette and Eleanor were riding on top of Dave's wheeled suitcase as he pulled it behind him, while Alvin, Simon and Theodore scurried next to them on all fours.

They were all wearing their usual outfits, except Alvin, who now had a yellow capital 'A' on the front of his hoodie, similar to Brittany's capital 'B,' the only difference being Alvin's wasn't in cursive.

 _Jeanette: Can't seem to get my mind off of you_

 _Chipmunks: Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Eleanor: Back here at home, there's nothing to do_

 _Jeanette and Eleanor: Yeah yeah yeah!_

 _Alvin: Now that I'm away_

 _Jeanette and Eleanor: I wish I'd stayed_

 _Alvin: Tomorrow's a day of mine that_

 _(Simon and Theodore come in): You won't be in_

 _Alvin: Oh-whoa-waaaaaaaaa-oooooh!_

As Alvin held that last note, Dave had arrived at the end of the boarding dock. He stepped to the side and put his suitcase down so he could do a quick head count. Jeanette and Eleanor jumped off of the suitcase and started dancing with the boys, still singing.

 _All: Vacation, all I ever wanted_

Alvin danced in the middle as Simon and Theodore danced with Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Ok, one, two, three," Dave struggled to count the kids as they danced.

 _Vacation, had to get away_

"Guys," Dave frowned as he lost count.

Now Alvin was dancing with Theodore and Eleanor while Simon and Jeanette ran around them.

 _Vacation meant to be spent alone_

"Guys, freeze!"

Everyone suddenly froze in place and stopped singing.

"Aw!," a chorus of groans broke out as they all looked up at Dave.

Dave counted them all again and frowned, someone was missing.

"Where's Brittany?"

"Hey Dave."

Dave spun around and saw Brittany standing behind him. She was wearing a pink sunhat with a matching bow on the side, dark pink sunglasses, and a pink sundress with a floral pattern.

"Where you guys been?"

"Where have _we_ been? Trying to board the ship!," Dave said incredulously.

Brittany took off her sunglasses and pointed them up at Dave.

"Done that. Also," she put her sunglasses back on as she continued to speak, "Checked out our room, called the bed closest to the window, ordered some virgin _piña coladas_..."

Dave rolled his eyes. Of course Brittany had somehow found her way onto the ship before her family.

" _And,_ signed up for karaoke night at the casino."

"Brittany, you're too young to go to the casino," Dave told his oldest daughter.

Brittany lifted up her sunglasses and frowned at Dave, "I _thought_ we were going on a cruise to have fun."

"Don't worry, family vacations are all about fun. But first, we're gonna need to set some rules."

"Um, let's start with 'no calling a bed until everybody's in the room,' " Jeanette suggested.

"Yeah," Alvin said.

"Good rule," Eleanor agreed with her sister.

"That's right," Simon nodded.

"That's a good one, Jeanette. Ok, so that's our first rule, should we go over the rest of them?," Dave asked, giving a wary glance at Brittany.

"Dave. Please. I know the rules like the back of my paw," Brittany showed him the back of her paw.

When everyone else began to walk towards the boarding dock, Brittany put her sunglasses back on and crossed her arms as she smirked to herself.

* * *

After everyone boarded the ship and the ship left the docks, everyone began to enjoy their vacation. Some people were lying on beach chairs on an open deck to get a tan.

Brittany, back in her regular outfit, spotted a bottle of sun tan lotion next to one of the beach chairs and got an idea.

 _Alvin: No attorney to plead my case_

Brittany started pouring the lotion all over the deck until the bottle was empty.

 _No rocket ships to send me into outer space_

Theodore and Eleanor held each other's paws as they danced on the lotion as if it were a skating rink. Theodore then spun Eleanor around.

 _And my fingers are_ _bejeweled_

 _With diamonds and gold_

Simon and Jeanette were dancing separately until Jeanette suddenly slipped and almost fell over until she felt her arms wrap around something. She opened her eyes and was met with equally shocked dark blue eyes. Simon had caught her before she fell. They both smiled at each other until Jeanette realized how close she was to Simon. Her eyes widened as she quickly let go of him and put her paws behind her back nervously. Unfortunately, this move resulted in her falling on her butt in front of him.

 _But that ain't gonna help me now!_

 _(Simon and Theodore come in): I'm trouble!_

 _Yeah, trouble now!_

 _I'm trouble, ya'll!_

 _I've got trouble in my town_

Brittany was dancing like a ballerina until Alvin suddenly skated by and knocked her over.

 _I'm trouble!_

 _Yeah, trouble now!_

Alvin skated past Dave, who was bringing drinks for the kids.

"Hey Dave."

"Alvin?," Dave questioned as he watched Alvin skate down the dock.

 _I'm trouble, ya'll!_

 _I've got trouble in my town_

Dave then slipped on the lotion that was spilled all over the deck and dropped the tray of drinks he was carrying.

* * *

"Attention all passengers," Brittany was in the announcement booth, speaking into the microphone, "Free pizza and ice cream is now available..."

* * *

 _"...for all kids to enjoy on the adult-only serenity deck."_

The once peaceful serenity deck was now filled with screaming children, searching for the so-called free food.

 _Alvin: Oh yeah, 'cause I'm trouble!_

 _Simon and Theodore: Yeah, trouble now!_

 _Alvin: Tattle-tattle trouble!_

 _Simon and Theodore: I've got trouble in my town_

* * *

The real announcer ran in and took the microphone from Brittany, who smiled nervously and ran out of the booth.

* * *

Alvin got in line to go down the water slide with one of Dave's sneakers. He stood in front of the height chart and grunted as he tried to jump high enough to reach the hight limit. Finally, he jumped high enough and got ready to slide. He stood on the sneaker and rode on it like a surfboard as he slid down the slide. He cheered as he looped around the inside of the tube slide.

 _Alvin: You think you're right_

"Whoo-hoo!"

 _But you're wrong_

"Yeah-ha-ha!"

 _You tried to take me, but really, I knew all along_

When Alvin reached the pool at the bottom of the slide, he spotted Dave who was looking for his other shoe. He quickly jumped out of the pool and ran through the crowd, abandoning the sneaker in the water.

 _You can take me for the ride_

Dave frowned as he fished his sneaker out of the pool with a net. He dumped out all the water and shook his head.

 _I'm not a fool, now_

* * *

 _So you better run and hide_

Brittany was zip-lining down a string of lights above the deck until she was met by a net in the face, curtesy of Dave.

 _(Simon and Theodore come in): I'm trouble!_

 _Yeah, trouble now!_

 _I'm trouble, ya'll!_

 _I've got trouble in my town_

Brittany jumped off of Dave's shoulder and escaped, "Brittany!"

Dave turned around to run after her, but was blocked by someone in a pelican suit, the ship's mascot.

 _I'm trouble!_

 _Yeah, trouble now!_

Dave stepped to the left, and the right, but the pelican still wouldn't let him by. Dave, frustrated, grabbed the pelican and pushed him to the side before resuming his search for Brittany.

 _I'm trouble, ya'll!_

 _I've got trouble in my town_

The pelican continued to stare at Dave as he left. There was something weird about that bird.

* * *

 _Alvin: Oh, I'm troublllllllle!_

 _Simon and Theodore: Yeah, trouble now_

The Chipmunks were dancing on a table and singing into a microphone that was placed in front of them. They were performing for a large crowd that was now surrounding the small table.

 _All: I'm trouble, ya'll!_

 _I've got trouble in my town_

Somewhere in the crowd, Brittany was jumping from people's shoulders, trying to reach the Chipmunks while Dave slowly worked his way through the crowd of people.

 _I'm trouble!_

 _Yeah, trouble now!_

 _I'm trouble, ya'll!_

 _I got trouble in my town_

Just then, Brittany jumped onto the table and took the microphone from Alvin, who was about to sing his solo.

 _Brittany: Hey!_

 _T to the R to the O-U-BLE_

 _Rockin' non-stop 'till the mic gets dull_

Alvin frowned at Brittany for stealing his spotlight and tried to get the mic back.

 _Take what I want, when I want, no holdin' back_

Brittany ignored Alvin and held her paw up.

 _When I take the floor, I'm all up on the track_

 _B to the R to the I-T-NEE_

 _Love when it all comes down to me_

As Brittany continued to sing, Alvin turned to his brothers, who were actually _dancing_ to Brittany's solo. He gave them incredulous looks and they stopped.

 _Gonna come through like a_ _hurricane_

 _Tear down everything in my way!_

Brittany jumped off the table after finishing her solo, but that wasn't the only reason. Dave had reached the table and was about to grab her, but he missed. He frowned and unintentionally screamed into the microphone, causing everyone present to cover their ears, including the Chipmunks.

"BRITTANYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"


	2. Show a Little Trust

That night in their hotel room, Dave was giving Brittany a lecture as she stood on the bed along with the Chipmunks, who, along with Brittany, had changed into their pajamas.

Brittany was wearing a pink leopard-print night gown, Alvin was wearing a red button-up night shirt with a small capital 'A' on the top right-hand corner of his chest, Simon was wearing a simple blue night shirt with short sleeves, and Theodore was wearing a dark green button-up night shirt.

"We talked about setting rules, Brittany," Dave told his daughter as he put on a tuxedo.

"And I didn't break _any_ of them, Dave," Brittany frowned, "I was just having a little fun. Is that too much to ask?"

Behind her, Alvin nodded in agreement while Simon and Theodore were either reading a book or looking through a basket full of candy respectively.

"You're allowed to have fun, it's just..."

Dave sighed.

"When are you gonna stop acting like a child?"

"When are _you_ gonna stop _treating_ me like a child?," Brittany fired back, crossing her arms and looking away.

"I'll stop treating you like a child when you start acting like a grown-up."

" _I'll_ start acting like a grown-up when _you_ start- -"

Brittany was cut off by the voices of her sisters.

 _I whip my tail back and forth, I whip my tail back and forth_

They all turned towards the bathroom door where Jeanette and Eleanor had just emerged with chipmunk-sized towels wrapped around their bodies in their respective colors. They turned their backs towards the others and started waving their tails back and forth.

 _I whip my tail back and forth, I whip my tail back and forth_

Brittany smiled widely and jumped off the bed to join her sisters. She stood in between them and started waving her tail.

 _I whip my tail back and forth, I whip my tail back and forth_

Alvin and Theodore ran to the edge of the bed and started beatboxing as the girls sang. Simon beatboxed as well, but his eyes were still glued to his book.

 _I whip it- -_

"Girls, not now please, ok?" Dave stopped everyone.

"Aw," the girls groaned after they stopped dancing.

"Lame," Alvin muttered.

"Sorry Dave," Simon apologized before returning to his book.

"Sorry," Theodore apologized as well.

"I need to get ready for dinner with the captain," Dave said, walking into the bathroom.

Brittany gasped and looked up at Dave, "We're having dinner with the captain?!," she asked joyfully.

"No, _I am._ You guys are staying here. I have to go apologize for everything _you_ did," Dave said before closing the bathroom door.

Brittany frowned and turned towards the others, "This is _so_ not fair! Not to us, not to Dave, and certainly not to the captain, who I'm sure was really looking forward to dining with _me_."

Simon had jumped off the bed while Brittany was ranting and approached the door behind her.

"Why don't _I_ go speak with Dave?," he said as he opened the door and walked into the bathroom, "See if I can smooth things over?," he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Dave was looking in the bathroom mirror as he fixed his tie. He groaned as he struggled to tie it into a bow.

"Knock-knock."

He looked down and saw that Simon had jumped onto the counter.

"What is it, Simon?"

"Well, I would never say this in front of Alvin. He would probably _never_ let me live it down if he found out. But, I actually have a suggestion."

"You have a suggestion for me?"

"Your situation with Brittany, is _very similar_ to a past situation I had with Alvin."

"Alright, so what was it?"

"Before we met you and the girls, Alvin was _very_ immature, more than he is today, that is. Always slacking off, not listening to me, sneaking out in the middle of the night..."

"Which he still does," Dave added.

" _Anyway_ , one day, there was a _huge_ thunderstorm that knocked our old tree down. Theodore somehow got separated from me and Alvin during the storm and we had to go looking for him. Alvin immediately took charge and started searching under every rock and log for him, I'd never seen him so worried. And after we found Theo, Alvin decided that we needed to go somewhere safer than the forest, so we snuck onto a bus to the city and well, the rest is history."

"Ok, so what's your point?," Dave asked as he struggled with his tie.

"My point is," Simon walked up to Dave and started helping him with his tie, "if you hold the reins too tightly on Brittany," he pulled on the tie as he spoke, "she's gonna fight and complain, which is no fun for any of us. But if you loosen the reins just a little..."

Simon loosened the tie slightly.

"She'll fly right off the track and crash into the fence!," Dave protested.

"...I know you wanna protect Brittany, but, Dave," Simon finished tying Dave's tie, "sometimes kids will rise to the occasion if you just show them a little trust."

Simon pointed a small mirror towards Dave's tie and turned on the mirror light. The bow tie looked perfect.

Dave nodded in approval while Simon just smiled proudly.

* * *

"Why can't he just take me seriously?," Brittany groaned as she laid down on the bed, her sisters sitting on either side of her. Jeanette had changed into a purple night shirt with an elephant on the front and Eleanor had changed into a light green night shirt with cupcakes all over it.

"Well, you _did_ do a few...bad things today, Brittany," Jeanette said, choosing her words carefully.

Brittany gave her a flat look, "Jen, I'm fourteen, I'm _supposed_ to do bad things. It's natural!"

" _We_ don't do stuff like that, Brit," Eleanor pointed out, "Or, at least not as often as you."

"Ugh, what is wrong with you two? You're my sisters! You're supposed to be on my side!," Brittany crossed her arms and looked away.

"We _are_ on your side, Brittany," Jeanette tapped her fingers nervously, "It's just, Dave kinda has a point."

"About what?," Brittany raised an eyebrow, her expression not changing.

"About all this," Jeanette gestured to Brittany's crossed arms, "Fake announcements, sneaking off, flirting, you're fourteen, Brit. It might be time to start growing up a little."

"Spoke someone who's never even _tried_ to have fun," Brittany remarked before jumping off the bed and walking to the couch.

Jeanette sighed sadly. Eleanor put a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jeanette. It's just one of those 'phases' that Dave was talking about. She'll get over it."

Before Jeanette could respond, the bathroom door opened and Dave and Simon walked out.

"Alright guys, room service is on it's way, lights out by nine o'clock," Dave said before walking to the hotel room door.

"Um, Dave?," Alvin asked from the couch, causing Dave to stop and look in his direction, "Question. If we're gonna be _held captive_ in this room, thanks to a certain someone dressed in _pink_..."

Alvin glanced at Brittany as he said this, who was sitting next to him with her arms crossed. She scoffed and looked away.

"Can we at least watch a movie?," Theodore, who was sitting next to Alvin, asked hopefully.

"Alright," Dave decided and grabbed the TV remote, "Let's see what's on."

Dave looked down at the remote to find the 'guide' button, but when he did, he caught a glance at Simon, who had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised at Dave. Dave looked at the remote again before handing it to Alvin.

"You know what, why don't you guys pick the movie? You're old enough to make your own decisions."

"Wait, for real Dave?," Brittany asked, giving Dave a surprised look.

"Absolutely."

As Dave continued walking to the door, he glanced back at Simon, who smiled and gave him a thumbs-up.

Jeanette gasped from her spot on the bed. Eleanor at the moment, seemed to have left the room, "Dave! You look so elegant."

"Thank you, Jeanette."

"Dave, wait!"

Dave looked down and saw Eleanor running up to him with a green straw hat in tow.

"I wanted to give you something before you go," she lifted the hat up as much as she could.

Dave picked it up and looked at it more closely. He noticed that there were several different colored macaroni pieces glued to the hat.

"It's a sunhat. I made it in art class."

"Wow, Eleanor, this is..."

He glanced down at Eleanor, who was waiting patiently for a response.

"...words can't describe it," he said at last.

"That's for sure," Brittany muttered to herself.

"Really? Thanks, Dave," Eleanor smiled, "Why don't you put it on so everyone at the captain's table can see it?"

Dave heard Alvin chuckle, "Nice. A _real_ chick magnet."

Dave looked back at Eleanor, who was giving him 'the eyes.' Falling victim to them, Dave put the hat on and stood back up. He adjusted it so it fit snugly on his head.

"Alright guys, have fun," he said before turning towards the door. He stopped abruptly and glanced back at the kids, "But not too much fun, because I'm still _very_ upset."

"Goodbye Dave," Alvin said as Dave walked out the door. Once he was gone, Alvin smiled widely, "And helloooo..."

He jumped back onto the couch and hit a button on the remote.

"Monster movie night!"

Brittany frowned and grabbed the remote, "There is no way I'm watching anymore gross werewolf movies with you," she smiled as she looked through the guide and found something she liked, " _I'm_ watching rom-coms."

She hit a button on the remote and changed the channel.

"...yeah, that's not happening," Alvin gave her a flat look before taking the remote back and flipping back to the monster movie.

Brittany took the remote back and flipped back to the previous channel.

Alvin took the remote and changed the channel back.

Brittany looked up at Alvin and growled. Alvin glanced at her and did the same.

"Gimme that remote, Alvin!," Brittany yelled as she grabbed one end of the remote and started pulling it. Alvin started pulling the other end and they began having a tug-o-war over the remote.

"I had it first!," Alvin yelled.

"You always get to choose the movie!"

"Because you always choose something boring!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Well at least _I'm_ not so obsessed with monsters that I decorate my room with them!"

"I am _not_ obsessed!"

"Tell that to the Frankenstein action figure I found under your pillow!"

"Wait, you went in my room?!," Alvin asked, shocked. Unfortunately, he also stopped pulling his end of the remote. Brittany pulled it out of his paws and smirked.

"Ha! Rom-coms it is then," Brittany changed the channel back, "Like Dave said, I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

Alvin grumbled as he jumped off the couch.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and a female voice called from the outside, _"Room service."_

"I got it," Jeanette jumped off the bed and ran to the door. She jumped up and grabbed onto to the door handle. She pushed it downwards so the door would open, which also resulted in her sliding off the handle and falling on the floor.

"Whoa!," she cried as she fell face-first onto the floor, _"I'm ok,"_ she reassured the others, her voice muffled by the carpet.

The room service woman wheeled a food cart into the room. It carried six dishes of food on top of it while the the rest of the cart was covered up by white fabric.

"Alright, I'll leave your food on the table over here, ok?," she asked as she placed the food on the table on the left side of the room.

"Yay!," Theodore cheered as he ran to the table.

"Let's eat!," Eleanor said, running alongside him.

"I'm starved," Alvin commented as he and Simon ran to the table.

"Um, I'll be there in a minute, I have to go powder my tail," Brittany said as she jumped off the couch and walked to the bathroom. But as she opened the door, she overheard the the room service woman speaking.

"I hope you all enjoy, now I'm off to take some food to the casino."

Brittany's eyes widened. She suddenly remembered about the karaoke night she signed up for earlier that day.

That was at the casino.

Brittany smirked as she quickly thought of a plan. She closed the bathroom door and quickly but quietly ran towards her bed. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her sparkly pink dress. She then took out some other clothes and stuffed them under her sheets so the others would think she went to sleep. She held her dress under her arm and ran towards the food cart while nobody was looking. She lifted up the white fabric and hid behind it as the room service lady wheeled the cart out of the room.

* * *

Brittany spun around in her sparkly dress as she sang loudly on the karaoke stage.

 _You_

 _Change your mind_

 _Like a girl_

 _Changes clothes_

 _I should know_

 _That you're no good for me_

 _Ha-yeah-yeah_

 _'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

 _You're yes then you're no_

 _You're in then you're out_

 _You're up then you're down_

 _You're wrong when it's right_

 _It's black and it's white_

 _We fight, we break up_

 _We kiss, we make up_

Brittany blew a kiss to a young man in the audience as she sang the last line. He gasped and put his hand on his chest.

 _You know you don't really wanna stay, no_

 _But you know you don't really wanna go, ho!_

 _'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

 _You're yes then you're no_

 _You're in then you're out_

 _You're up then you're down_

 _'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

 _You're yes then you're no_

 _You're in then you're out_

 _You're up then you're down_

 _Yeah!_

 _Hey yeah, yeaaaaah-eeeee!_

The crowd erupted into a standing ovation for Brittany's amazing performance.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm here 'till Sunday, try the soup!"

She walked to the edge of the stage and jumped onto the table in front of her. The same table the man she blew a kiss to was sitting at.

"How'd you like to try some?," she said flirtatiously.

The man's jaw had dropped when Brittany jumped onto his table. He chuckled, not believing what was happening right now.


	3. Just Having Fun

Meanwhile, in the dining area, Dave was at the captain's table, still wearing Eleanor's hat as he spoke to the captain.

"Captain, I'm really sorry about what happened. Brittany, she's a kid. She's just trying to have some fun," he explained.

"There's nothing wrong with fun," the captain reassured, "Our pelican makes sure that everyone on the ship has fun."

Dave noticed the captain gesture behind him. He turned his head and saw the pelican watching them from afar. When Dave spotted him, he slowly stepped behind a pillar to hide.

"In fact, in port, he circles the ship on a hang-glider. It's really quite amusing," the captain said as Dave looked back at him, "However, _my_ number one priority is the passengers' safety. So I simply cannot have Brittany put herself, or anyone else, at risk again."

"Believe me, I understand," Dave nodded.

"If Brittany breaks any more of our rules, there _will_ be _consequences,_ " the captain warned as a waiter came by and poured gravy on Dave's food.

"The last thing we want is anyone getting hurt," Dave agreed.

As he said that, the pelican walked by and accidentally on purpose bumped the waiter, causing him to spill gravy on Dave's pants.

Dave gasped at how hot the gravy was and quickly grabbed a napkin.

"I'm so sorry, sir," the waiter apologized.

"Hot, hot, hot," Dave struggled not to yell out from the pain.

* * *

"Unbelievable," Dave muttered as he wiped his pants with a napkin outside on the deck, "Gravy pants."

While he was wiping, he noticed the pelican standing nearby and frowned. He had had it with that bird trying to mess with him. He put the napkin down and stood up.

"Hey!"

The pelican turned towards Dave.

"Hey," Dave walked up to the large bird and frowned, "Do you have a problem with me?"

"Oh you bet I have a problem with you," the man inside the suit said, pointing at Dave.

"Why?"

"As if you didn't know," the man was probably rolling his eyes from inside the suit.

"...I _don't_ know," Dave frowned in confusion.

The pelican reached up and lifted the pelican head off of his head to reveal none other than...

Dave's jaw dropped.

"IAN?!"

...Ian Hawke himself.

"What are you doing here?," Dave asked his former best friend.

"I'm _working,_ Dave," Ian replied.

Dave was still in shock, " _This_ is your job now?"

"Yeah, not too many record labels are interested in hiring the guy who blew it with the Chipettes, blew it with the Chipmunks, and passed on Taylor Swift...twice."

"Look, Ian, I'm sorry you lost your job...and your dignity," Dave added, looking at Ian's suit, "But spilling things, _hot things,_ on me isn't gonna bring any of that stuff back."

Ian nodded as he tapped the beak on his pelican head, "You're right, Dave. It's too late for me to get my old life back. But it's not too late to ruin _yours,_ " he finished, pointing at Dave.

"You wanna ruin my life?"

"Why don't we just start with this vacation? If I see those chipmunks break so much as _one rule_ , I'm going straight to Captain Correlli," Ian smirked, "You're in _my house now!_ "

Ian chuckled briefly before frowning.

"Although, technically it's not a house, it's a ship. The point is, I'll be watching you."

He pointed at the pelican's eyes, and then at Dave's eyes.

Dave sighed as he watched Ian walk off.

"Like a hawk!," Ian said as he put his pelican head on backwards.

Dave just shook his head and walked back inside.

* * *

After finishing dinner, Dave went back to the hotel room, completely exhausted. He took out his room card and opened the door.

"Hey guys, I'm back early."

Dave was greeted with a chorus of hellos. He looked around the room and saw everyone doing their own thing. Alvin was watching TV, Simon was reading a book, Theodore was eating the dessert he ordered, and Jeanette and Eleanor were listening to music on their MyPod, each of them wearing one earbud in one of their ears.

Eleanor took her bud out and looked up at Dave, "Did my hat get any compliments?"

"Yep, tons," Dave smiled. Truth was, he didn't get any compliments on the hat, but he didn't want to Eleanor to be upset.

Eleanor squealed and turned to Jeanette, "When we get home, I think I'm gonna start a whole line!"

Dave frowned as he looked around the room and noticed someone was missing.

"Wait, where's Brittany?"

"She already went to bed," Jeanette replied as she looked through the MyPad's song list.

"Before nine?," Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Weird right?," Alvin asked from the couch, "She said she went to the bathroom when the food got here and never came out to eat. When we were done we saw her in bed and decided not to wake her."

Dave, still suspicious, walked towards the girls' bed where 'Brittany' was sleeping. He pulled back the covers and realized the lump was Brittany's clothes.

His eyes widened in fear and realization as he remembered something Brittany said when they boarded the ship.

* * *

 _"...and I signed up for karaoke night at the casino."_

* * *

"Oh no. No no no no no no no!"

Dave quickly walked back to the front door.

"Guys, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere!," he yelled as he ran out the door, leaving five confused chipmunks in his wake.

* * *

"You're up for an International Music Award? That's awesome!"

Brittany shrugged at the young man who's name she learned was Brian.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, if you like a lot of, _adulation_."

Brittany looked at her claws as she continued to speak.

"We fly there right after the cruise, hoping to take home Record of the Year."

"That would make you the youngest winner _ever!_ ," Brian smiled.

"I'm not _that young,_ actually," Brittany smiled as she looked back up at Brian, "I mean, I'm hanging out in a casino _way_ past my bedtime," she chuckled, hoping to make a joke out of it.

Brian's expression turned confused.

"...not that I _have_ a bedtime," Brittany said nervously, realizing what she said, "No one bosses around Miss Brittany Seville," she clasped her paws together and batted her eyes at Brian.

 _"Brittany!"_

Brittany's ears perked up as her eyes widened and her smile disappeared. She knew that voice anywhere.

"...who's, Brady, I wonder?," Brittany said nervously.

She started to slowly back away from Brian.

"Well, I'd love to chat more, but I've gotta run. Got things to do and people to- -GAH!," Brittany was suddenly lifted off her paws by a human's hand that had grabbed her dress. She was then brought face-to-face with a familiar pair of brown eyes.

"You're in a lot of trouble, young lady," Dave frowned as he began to carry Brittany out of the casino.

"Uh, you can follow me on Tweeter!," Brittany called out to Brian before she was taken away.

* * *

"What's the big deal, Dave? You just embarrassed me in front of a total hunk!," Brittany yelled as Dave carried her downstairs.

"Oh, I'll tell you what the big deal is. You just snuck into a casino without my permission and flirted with a total stranger!"

"Well when you say it like that, it sounds like a bad thing."

 _"There they are, captain."_

Dave looked towards the bottom of the stairs Captain Correlli stood along with Ian, clad in his pelican suit.

Brittany waved nervously to them before Dave hid her behind his back.

"Captain," he nodded.

* * *

"Oh please, what's he gonna do? Make me walk the plank?"

Brittany rolled her eyes from where she stood on her bed. Dave was pacing in front of her while her sisters and the Chipmunks watched from the other bed. They were all very mad at Brittany for tricking them like that.

Theodore gasped, "There's a plank?!," he asked as he hid behind Simon.

"No, there's no plank, Theo," Dave said before looking back at Brittany, "But if _you_ disobey me one more time, we're _all_ gonna be off the ship, _and_ we'll miss the International Music Awards. Do you understand?"

Brittany scoffed, "You know, that is _so_ like you Dave. Putting all the blame on me, when really, it's all _their fault_ ," she pointed at the five chipmunks across from her.

"Oh really? And how _exactly_ was it _their_ fault that _you_ snuck out of the room?," Dave asked as the other chipmunks in question gave her shocked looks.

"Well, I never saw any of _them_ come looking for me. They should've known by now that I'd do something like this."

"She does have a point," Jeanette said.

"No, she does _not,_ Jeanette," Dave frowned before looking back at Brittany, "I trusted you not to do _anything_ just this once, and you completely ignored me. Just like you always do."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?," Brittany asked.

"You never listen to a word I say. You just block me out like that old radio music you don't like. And then you end up getting yourself into trouble!"

"I was doing fine, Dave, ok?!," Brittany yelled.

"No, you were not doing 'ok.' You were the farthest _thing_ from ok! You think you can do whatever you want and come out victorious, but you just CAN'T Brittany!"

Brittany crossed her arms and glared up at Dave. She looked down at the bedsheets and muttered something under her breath, just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear her.

"You're the worst dad ever."

Unable to contain her tears any longer, Brittany darted towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. The room fell silent, and the only sound that could be heard was Brittany's muffled weeping.

Dave just stood there with his mouth agape, shocked by what his daughter had just told him.

"Uh, no offense, big guy," Alvin said, breaking the awkward silence, "But that was _not_ your best move."

Simon nudged his arm before walking with Theodore to bed, Alvin joining them shortly after. Jeanette and Eleanor soon jumped to their own bed and quickly went to sleep. Dave eventually got to sleep as well, assuming that Brittany had been overreacting.


	4. Munks Overboard

The next morning, Dave took the kids out for a day on the deck. Although Brittany refused to speak to him, she agreed to come too.

"Lucky for the rest of you, Captain Correlli's allowed you one more activity," Dave said as he walked up the stairs, the kids trailing close behind.

"Is it hang-gliding, wake-boarding, or bungee-jumping?," Alvin asked.

"Nope, shuffleboard," Dave gestured to the small shuffleboard court he brought them to.

A chorus of groans broke out among the chipmunks.

"By my calculations, it appears to be ten percent shuffle, ninety percent _bored_ ," Simon remarked.

Jeanette giggled, "That's funny."

Simon's eyes widened, "Oh! Uh, thanks, uh, you really think so?"

"You know, I think I'd prefer the plank, wouldn't you, Brit?," Alvin asked, sending Brittany an annoyed glance.

Brittany just walked off, not even glancing at Alvin.

"...uh, you could always tell me to 'Shut up, Alvin!' That might cheer you up!," he suggested, but Brittany ignored him and just walked to one of the beach chairs that was laid out, "Maybe just a sideways glare?," he tried, "I'll settle for an angry growl?"

Brittany jumped onto the beach chair and sat down. She put her paws behind her head and closed her eyes as she laid her head back.

"Well, I tried," Alvin shrugged.

"Look guys," they all looked up at Dave, "Brittany's gonna be fine. I know our talk last night got a little, um," Dave struggled to find the right word.

"Crazy?," Simon suggested.

"Insane?," Alvin tried.

"Scary?," Theodore asked nervously.

"Sure, something like that. Anyway, I just want you guys to know what happened last night had nothing to do with you. I want you all to just enjoy yourselves and have a little fun."

Simon cleared his throat, "Um, I highly doubt we'll be able to have fun _or_ enjoy ourselves by playing shuffleboard, but what will _you_ be doing, Dave?"

"I'm going to do something I haven't done in years," Dave walked to another beach chair that was close to Brittany's and sat down on it, "Absolutely nothing."

He took out a magazine and started reading it.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the kids were playing shuffleboard, trying their best not to fall asleep as they played, while Brittany continued to sunbathe on the beach chair.

Brittany opened one eyelid and glanced at her friends playing shuffleboard. She opened her other eyelid and glanced Dave reading his magazine.

 _'Maybe I was a little too hard on Dave,'_ Brittany thought to herself, _'How can I make it up to him?'_

Brittany opened both her eyes and looked up at the sky as she started thinking. Suddenly, a red kite appeared in the sky. Brittany followed the string with her eyes and saw a young boy standing nearby flying the kite.

 _'I think Dave said he wanted a fly a kite on the deck. But how can I get that kid to give it to me?'_

She glanced down and saw Theodore standing near a plate full of chocolate-frosted donuts. He picked one up and brought it back to the others.

 _'Prefect. Now I just need to get there without Dave seeing me. Luckily, he hasn't a moment's peace since he met me, which means in about three seconds..."_

She glanced at Dave and smirked as she counted in her head.

 _'3...2...1...'_

Dave's head fell back against the chair and his hat fell over his face as he dropped his magazine.

 _'Lights out!'_

Then as quietly as she could, Brittany jumped off the beach chair and put her plan into action.

* * *

A young boy was looking up at the sky as he flied his kite. He sighed, he had been doing this for a while now and was getting pretty bored. Kite-flying wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. He wished he had something to eat.

Just then, he heard something slide down the deck and hit his foot. He looked down and saw a plate full of donuts sitting at his feet.

"Hey mister."

He looked up and saw Brittany Seville standing in front of him.

"Wanna make a trade?," she glanced up at the sky and smiled, "That's a pretty cool kite," she said, pointing up at it.

* * *

"Works every time," Brittany smiled as she walked off with the kite, leaving the boy alone with his donuts.

She held onto one of the black bars that held the kite together with both paws as she began to walk back to the others.

"Now I can give this kite to Dave, say I'm sorrr- -uh, sooor- -apologize, Alvin and my sisters will forgive me, and then everything will be ok."

A small gust of wind suddenly blew Brittany back a few feet.

"Whoa! Breezy," she noted as she resumed walking.

A much larger gust of wind came and blew Brittany off her feet.

"Whoa!"

Her hind paws quickly held onto the bottom bar as she was lifted into the air. She looked as if she was riding a small hang-glider. She risked a glance down and her eyes widened when she realized the wind was blowing her across the deck.

"Oh no," she frowned nervously.

* * *

Back with the others, Simon was taking his turn at shuffleboard.

"Simon approaches his puck, adjusts his stance, he looks over at me, quite annoyed."

Simon sent Alvin an annoyed glare as Alvin narrated his brother's actions.

"Wonders to himself if I'm ever going to shut my mouth."

Simon sighed and rolled his eyes before returning to the game.

"Realizes I'm not, and makes his move."

Simon hit the puck.

"And...oh! Oh it's short!," Alvin laughed and pretended to hold a microphone as he approached his brother, "A costly error, ladies and gentlemen, that's going to haunt him the rest of his career."

"Ha ha, very funny, Alvin," Simon handed the the stick to him, "Now let's see _you_ hit the puck."

Alvin smirked, "Gladly."

Jeanette's ears perked up, "Do you guys hear something?"

"Hear what?," Eleanor asked.

"It kinda sounds like Brittany."

"But Brittany's right over there," Theodore pointed towards Brittany's beach chair. His eyes widened when he realized the beach chair was now empty, "...well, she was there a minute ago."

"She snuck off again?!," Simon asked, flabbergasted.

"How does this keep happening to us?," Alvin asked after dropping his stick in shock.

"Um, guys?," a familiar voice called from above, causing them all to look up, "A little HELP HERE?!"

Brittany was holding on to the kite for dear life as she flew several feet above the ground.

"Oh boy," Alvin muttered nervously.

"Hang on, Brittany!," Eleanor yelled as she and Jeanette ran to grab the kite string. But it wasn't enough to way down the kite and they were soon pulled along with Brittany.

"Whoa!," they both cried.

Simon and Theodore quickly ran to help them. But unfortunately when they grabbed the kite string, they began to be pulled along as well.

"Whoa!," they all cried.

"Well this can't end well," Brittany said nervously.

"Alvin! Do something!," Theodore yelled.

Wasting no time, Alvin quickly grabbed the end of the kite string and pulled it down as hard as he could.

"Alvin! Tie it to the lounge chair!," Simon yelled.

Alvin glanced back at the two lounge chairs nearby. He pulled the string along with him as he walked back to chairs. He wrapped the string around the chair leg and tied it into a knot, securing it.

"Got it!"

Everyone sighed in relief, including Brittany who smiled down at Alvin.

"Phew! Thanks Al."

Alvin smiled at the nickname Brittany gave him until a strange sound brought him out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw the chair leg move a few inches. The kite was starting to pull it! Alvin quickly grabbed the chair leg to keep it in place. He looked up and saw two sneakers hanging over the edge of the chair. Nervously, he looked up to find Dave on the chair, still sleeping with his hat on his face.

He gasped, he tied it to the wrong chair!

"Wah!," he cried as the chair moved some more. He held onto the chair leg with all his might, "Whoa!"

The kite began to pull the chair across the deck.

"Whoa!," everybody yelled as they were pulled along.

They passed the kid Brittany got the kite from as he was eating a donut. Theodore grabbed the donut out of his hands just as he was about to eat it.

"Thank you!," Theodore called out to him.

The Chipettes and the Chipmunks held on for dear life as the wind pulled the kite faster and faster. Several people jumped out of the way as Dave's chair moved across the deck.

Alvin hopped onto the chair and looked up at Dave, who had slept through the whole fiasco.

"Rock-a-bye Davie, on the lounge chair," he sang nervously, "If you awake you'll...pull out your hair?"

Finally, when they reached the end of the dock, the wind got so strong it pulled the kite even higher into the sky. It even began to pull the chair up with it until the string came loose. Dave fell off the chair and woke up. Alvin had been holding the end of the string before it came loose and was pulled into the air with his brothers and the Chipettes.

"Whoa!"

Dave sat up and rubbed his head in pain until he heard six high-pitched voices call for help.

"Dave!"

"Help us!"

Dave looked up and saw his kids being pulled into the air and screamed, "AH!"

Dave quickly got up and ran up the stairs to catch them.

"No, guys, guys!"

He saw the kite fly over the edge of the deck and ran faster.

"No! No! No no no! No! No!," Dave yelled as he tried to grab the string, but he was too late. The kite was flying farther farther away over the sea.

"Help!"

"Dave!"

"Help us!"

Dave wouldn't give up. He turned around and saw a giant hang-glider that the captain was talking about last night. He ran over to it and got himself buckled in. But just as he was about to go...

"Oh no no no no no," Dave looked up and saw Ian standing in front of him in his pelican suit, holding his pelican head under his arm, "You wanna go hang-gliding, sign up at the Excursion Desk like everyone else."

"Ian, you don't understand!," Dave yelled as Ian tried to unbuckle him.

"Oh I think I do. Dave Seville is so special, that the rules don't apply to him."

"Let go!"

"No you let go!"

Suddenly, the hang-glider got caught in the wind, and both men were pulled into the air.

"AAAH!," they both yelled.

"Oh come on! Great!," Ian yelled.

"Oh my God!," Dave yelled as they flew farther and farther away from the ship, "AAH!"

"I need my pelican head!," Ian yelled as he held on for dear life.

"HELP! IAN!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

Suddenly, the buckle came loose and they both fell into the water.

"AAAAAH!"

 **SPLASH!**

They both swam to the surface and took several large breaths.

Ian gasped when he saw the ship leaving, "Oh no! No no! Ugh!"

 **HONK!**

The ship's horn sounded as it left.

"Great. Way to go, Seville."

"ME?!"

"Yeah, you!"

"HEY!," Dave waved his arm frantically in the air.

"Save your breath, Dave. They'll come back for me."


	5. Chipwrecked

Brittany held onto the kite tightly as she looked out into the horizon, hoping to find land, but the only thing to be seen for miles was just more and more water.

She frowned nervously as she brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"In retrospect," she began, glancing at the kite, "This was _not_ my best idea."

She noticed the kite was starting to lower a bit more.

"We're losing altitude!"

She and the others had been at sea for hours now. They had lost a lot of wind earlier and were now much closer to the water. Theodore had tied his donut to the end of the kite string to keep them afloat. While Theodore sat on the donut, Alvin, Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor held onto the kite string.

Theodore laid his back on the donut, "I don't think I can make it much longer. I-I'm so hungry!," he smiled as he looked at the donut, "Just one bite."

He sat up to take a bite, but his brothers stopped him.

"No!," they both cried.

"A nibble?"

"Not one nibble," Alvin sternly told him.

"Maybe I can just lick the glaze?," Theodore suggested.

"The glaze is what's keeping you _alive, Theodore!_ ," Simon exclaimed, "Its high-fat content is creating a waterproof barrier."

"I'm gonna starve to death!," Theodore moaned.

"Actually," Jeanette began, "There are many other things that will kill you before starvation. Dehydration, sunstroke..."

Eleanor gasped, "An island!"

Jeanette frowned and shook her head, "No, an island would probably be helpful. So if you see one, you should definitely say something."

"...uh, Jeanette?," Simon asked, getting her attention. He pointed ahead of them and she looked in that direction.

"Oh," she smiled sheepishly.

There was a small island up ahead.

* * *

 **15 Minutes Later**

* * *

By the time they reached the island, they were all soaking wet and exhausted as they crawled onto the beach. Brittany got up and smiled.

"We're alive!," Brittany laughed, "We're alive!"

"Good," Eleanor said as she got up, "Because now," she began sweetly. She turned to Brittany and smiled briefly at her, "I'm gonna kill you!," her smile disappeared and she approached Brittany angrily.

"Girls, girls! Stop!," Jeanette said, getting in between her sisters, "Nobody is killing anyone, no matter _how much_ she might deserve it," she finished, sending an angry glance at Brittany.

"Thanks Jen, but I probably could've done without the passive aggression," Brittany muttered, "Anyway, we've got nothing to worry about. Dave knows we're gone, and I'm sure he has the whole coast guard looking for us. In the meantime, why don't we all just relax and eat some donut?"

They all turned towards Theodore, who had been holding the donut. But when they did, the donut was gone and they saw Theodore licking his fingers. He slowly turned around, revealing the frosting and crumbs around his mouth.

"Did you guys want some?"

Everyone just groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dave and Ian were still lost at sea. Ian was floating on his back while Dave held onto his suit.

"Eleanor! Brittany! Jeanette!," Dave yelled, "Can't you kick any faster?"

"It's been two hours, Dave," Ian glared, "Thanks to biannual Pilates classes, I have legs that won't quit, but they do slow down."

Dave sighed, "Well then take those feet off, let me kick."

"They don't come off, it's one-piece. No quality mascot suit has removable feet," Ian chuckled.

"Take the suit off, then."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"...I'm not wearing anything underneath."

Dave gave him a strange look.

Ian looked up and his eyes widened, "Look!"

"No no, it's ok, I believe you- -"

"No, look!"

Ian moved his feet, revealing a small island in the distance.

"Look, an island!"

"Maybe the chipmunks washed up there," Dave realized. He pointed Ian in the island's direction, "Kick! Faster! Come on."

* * *

Brittany grunted as she pushed a small coconut across the sand. She stopped to catch her breath and gave it one last push. It fell right into place.

"And there," Brittany smiled and dusted off her paws, "Perfect. Now it won't be long before a rescue plane flies by, sees our SOS, and takes us back to civilization."

Eleanor looked up at the sky, "I don't hear any planes. Or helicopters."

"Maybe Dave is coming in a hot-air balloon, 'cause those things are really quiet," Theodore said as he looked up.

"I don't think Dave is gonna be in a hot-air balloon," Simon said, adjusting his glasses.

Theodore looked up at Simon, "But, he _is_ coming, right?"

"Of course he's coming," Alvin reassured walking up to his brothers, "Just maybe not today."

"Alvin's right," Simon nodded, "We should prepare to stay the night."

"WHAT?!"

Brittany pushed Theodore aside and grabbed Alvin and Simon by the necks of their hoodies.

"You guys expect me to sleep _outside?!_ "

While this was going on, Jeanette had been gathering small pieces of wood to make a bonfire.

"We'll be fine, Brittany. Besides, we're chipmunks; We're used to living in nature."

"Um, _no_ ," Brittany frowned as she and the others walked up to Jeanette, "We _used to be_ used to living in nature."

"Come on, Brit," Alvin said, walking next to Brittany, "It's just one night."

"Ha," Brittany smirked, "One _cold night!_ ," she rubbed her arms nervously.

"Which is why I'm building a fire," Jeanette explained, rearranging some of the wood pieces, "To keep us warm tonight while we sleep."

"Great idea, Jeanette!," Eleanor smiled.

"Hold that thought," Brittany said before walking up to Jeanette, smirking, "And _how_ , Jeanette, are you going to make a fire with no matches, no lighters, or anything?"

Brittany smirked, thinking she had finally outsmarted her little sister.

"Well, actually," Jeanette took her glasses off, "I was just gonna do this," she held her glasses up towards the sun.

As she did this, the sun's light started to shine a beam of light through one of her lenses. She carefully aimed it at the wood, heating it up.

"Meh, I guess that works too," Brittany shrugged while rolling her eyes, slightly unimpressed.

"Very impressive thinking, Jeanette," Simon said, stepping closer to Jeanette.

Jeanette's eyes widened, "Oh, um, thank you. It, um, really wasn't that much, really."

As Jeanette rambled, she didn't notice that she moved her glasses slightly, causing the light to hit her foot. However she didn't notice until a strange smell reached her nose. She looked down and realized her foot was emitting smoke.

"AH!," she screamed and started running towards the water, "Hot hot hot hot! AH!"

She jumped into the water and the burning ceased.

"Ah...," she sighed in relief.

A loud 'whoosh' got the others attention. They turned towards the wood pile and saw a small flame emitting from it.

"We have made FIRE!," Alvin yelled to the sky.

"So...what do we do now?," Eleanor asked.

Brittany put a finger to her chin in thought. Finally, she thought of something.

 _Brittany: Kumbaya, my lord_

 _Kumbaya_

Reluctantly, the other started singing along.

 _(Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor come in): Kumbaya, my lord_

 _Kumbaya_

They glanced at Jeanette, who had gotten out of the water and was approaching them. She shrugged and started singing along.

 _(Jeanette comes in): Kumbaya, my lord_

 _Kumbaya_

 _Oh lord, kumbayaaaaa..._

* * *

Meanwhile, Dave and Ian had just washed up on the other side of the island.

"Brittany! Alvin!," Dave yelled, "We've gotta head inland," Dave spotted a tall mountain in the distance, "If we climb to the top of that mountain, we'll be able to get a better view of the island, see if they're here."

"Alright, got it."

Dave turned his head and saw Ian was rubbing two sticks together.

"What are you doing?"

"Building a fire."

"What?"

"You know, one time in the studio, Snoop ran out of matches, got a blaze going with just two carrot sticks. Figure, how hard can it be?"

Dave sighed, "Forget the fire, we have to start hiking!"

"Yeah, ok, Dave. Look, it's getting dark...ish. It's gonna be cold, I'm gonna build a fire, we'll go in the morning."

"No, we'll go now."

Ian dropped the sticks and shouted angrily as he stood up, "Don't take that tone of voice with me, Dave," he said, pointing at Dave, "I'm not one of your chipmunks that you can just boss around and stuff into a cage whenever you feel like it."

"That was _you,_ Ian!"

"Calm down. Jeez, no wonder those furballs would rather fly off the ship than spend another day with you," Ian muttered as he began to walk off.

"They didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident, they're just kids!"

Dave frowned as he looked at the large forest they had to trek through.

"I don't know how long they can survive out there."

* * *

That night, the six chipmunks were all sitting around the fire. They each had their own bed made out of leaves.

"And you guys thought we couldn't survive out here," Brittany said, ignoring the looks she got for that sentence, "Look at us! We're warm, we got a great fire going, a beautiful night sky, and if a rescue helicopter comes by, they'll see us. Everything's gonna be alright."

"Goodnight guys," Jeanette said, laying down in her leaf bed.

"Goodnight," Eleanor said.

"Night you guys," Alvin said, putting his paws behind his head.

Simon yawned as he took his glasses off and set them next to his bed, "Goodnight."

"Night," Theodore said, getting up from his leaf bed. He took a deep breath and blew the fire out.

"THEODORE!," everyone else shouted.

"What? Dave always turns off the light after saying goodnight."

Simon put his glasses back on and walked up to Theodore, "That fire was sort of the only thing keeping us from freezing to death."

"Yeah!," Alvin agreed.

"Can't Jeanette just relight it?," Theodore asked nervously.

"How?," Jeanette asked.

"With your glasses. And the sun? ...oh," Theodore frowned, realizing they couldn't relight the fire at night.

So everyone went to bed, hoping things would turn out better tomorrow.


	6. Meet Zoe

_I'm a survivor_

 _I'm not gon' give up_

 _I'm not gon' stop_

 _I'm gon' work harder_

Jeanette, Eleanor and the Chipmunks were sitting around what was left of the campfire the next morning, singing Survivor.

 _I'm a survivor_

 _I'm gonna make it_

 _I will survive_

 _Keep on survivin'_

"Alright!," Brittany smiled, walking back to the others with some wood under her arm, "Way to keep the spirits up, guys. Doing it! Surviving! Yeah," she started giving a piece of wood to everyone.

Alvin stared at the piece of wood Brittany gave him.

"Uh...what's this?"

"Breakfast."

"No, it's bark."

"Yeah, bark for breakfast, deal with it," Brittany said as she gave the last piece to Jeanette.

"Ooh, I bet it's very good."

She took a bite of the bark and immediately made a disgusted face and started spitting it out. She rubbed her tongue to get the taste off of it.

"It's not."

"It's been forever since our last chocolate fountain party," Eleanor frowned sadly.

"Crazy suggestion, guys," Simon said, getting up, "Let's get off this beach, and let's find some real food!"

* * *

The Chipettes were walking through the forest when Jeanette stopped to check their surroundings.

"If I remember right from my horticulture books, we're in a grove of mango trees. You can tell by the shape of the leaves."

"You must be a riot at parties, Jeanette," Brittany said, rolling her eyes.

"But where are all the mangoes?," Eleanor asked.

Jeanette and Eleanor walked off to look for mangoes, but Brittany stopped when she noticed a flash of red climbing up one of the trees. Curious, she turned around and started walking towards it.

* * *

Alvin was climbing up a mango tree, looking for any mangoes that might be growing from its branches. He walked onto a branch and smiled when he found his target: A ripe mango hanging from the branch. He grabbed it with both paws and pulled it off the branch. He sniffed it to make sure it was good and opened his mouth to take a bi- -

"You _were_ planning on sharing that, right?"

Alvin glanced to his right and saw Brittany standing nearby with her paw on her hip as she gave Alvin a suspicious look.

"Uh," Alvin chuckled nervously, "Of course."

"Oh, well, good. 'Cause it kinda looked like you were gonna eat it all by yourself," Brittany accused.

 _"What?,"_ Alvin laughed nervously again, "I would never do that," he said unconvincingly.

"I don't believe you," Brittany said before grabbing the mango out of Alvin's paws and running off with it.

"Hey!," Alvin frowned and began giving chase.

* * *

Brittany smirked as she ran with the mango until she felt something grab it out of her paws. She glanced behind her and saw Alvin laughing as he held the mango and began running in the other direction.

* * *

Alvin laughed as he spun the mango on his finger.

"Oh yeah, winning!"

A blur of pink flew past him taking the mango with it.

"What?"

* * *

Brittany was swinging on a vine with the mango under her arm. She heard a familiar voice cheer from behind her and before she knew it, Alvin swung by on another vine and took the mango. Brittany suddenly found herself tied around the trunk of a palm tree.

"I'll make sure to save you the pit!," Alvin called out to her as he swung away, not noticing the tree he was about to hit.

 **SMACK!**

He crashed into the tree, dropping the mango in the process.

"Ooh! My acorns!," he groaned.

The mango rolled on the ground, stopping at Theodore's paws.

"Way to go, Theodore! Come on, we'll split it," Alvin offered his little brother.

"Don't listen to him, Theo!," Brittany warned, "He's gonna eat it all by himself. _I'll_ share it with you."

"No, she's trying to trick you."

"No, _you're_ trying to trick him," Brittany said, turning to glare at Alvin.

"No, _you're_ trying to trick him by saying I'm trying to trick him."

"He's lying, Theo!"

But when she turned to look at Theodore, he was gone, along with the mango.

Brittany gasped.

"What?," Alvin said in disbelief.

* * *

Theodore ran as quickly as he could through the forest, holding the mango tightly in his paws. He kept glancing around him nervously in case Alvin and Brittany caught up with him. However, this caused him not to notice a brown vine in his way. Someone pulled it, causing it to tighten and trip Theodore and make him throw the mango into the air.

Jeanette, who had tripped Theodore with the vine, caught the mango and sent Theodore an apologetic frown.

"Theodore, I am so sorry!"

The other five chipmunks quickly began chasing after Jeanette, with an animal look in their eyes.

Jeanette ran inside a hollow tree to hide from the others, but when she came out the other end, she was met by a growling Alvin who snapped at her. She shrieked and ran back inside the tree. She came back out the way she got in, but was met by Simon and Theodore, who were pushing past each other, trying to get the mango. She quickly ran back into the tree.

She ran to the bottom of the tree and came out through a small hole. Unfortunately, she was met by Brittany, who looked at her viciously.

"Oh no!," Jeanette cried as Brittany tried to grab the mango. Alvin and Simon had followed Jeanette down the tree and began wrestling the girls for the mango. Suddenly, Theodore fell off the tree branch and crashed into them, sending the mango airborne. Eleanor came out of another hole and jumped for the mango, along with Brittany, Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

The mango fell on the ground and Eleanor quickly grabbed it and began rubbing it.

"My precious! My precious!," she said as she held the mango protectively.

Everyone else yelled as they each grabbed the mango, trying to take it so they could eat it by themselves. Finally, Jeanette had had enough of this. She grabbed the mango and used it to push the others down. She jumped onto a rock and held the mango above her head.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Look at us. One day on this island and we've become... _animals!_ "

The sound of leaves rustling got everyone's attention.

Theodore gasped, "Did you hear that?"

They all turned around and looked for the source of the noise. They could hear more plants moving along with some loud footsteps.

Eleanor gasped, "What was that?"

"Monster," Theodore whimpered.

"Positions, everybody," Brittany whispered as she grabbed the mango.

Simon and Alvin each grabbed one end of a vine and pulled it in either direction. Brittany put the mango in front of the vine and held it like a slingshot.

"Hold..."

The footsteps sounded closer.

"Hold..."

A tall shadow started to push some plants out of its way as it approached the chipmunks.

"FIRE!"

Brittany released the mango and it hit the creature square on the forehead.

"No! Why?," it exclaimed in a female voice as she held her forehead in pain.

"Please don't hurt us, Mr. Monster," Theodore said as he and the others huddled together in fear.

"I'm not a monster, I'm Zoe. And I'm clearly a girl," Zoe said, brushing her curly back hair out of her face. When she did, she was shocked to see six chipmunks wearing _clothes_ looking up at her in fear, "...who has been on this island for so long that now she's imagining that _squirrels_ can talk?"

Zoe was a human who looked about twenty-something years old. She was wearing a purple shirt underneath a brown vest, green shorts and sneakers.

As she spoke, she crouched down to get a better look at the chipmunks, who had jumped onto a rock to reach her eye level.

"Um, we're chipmunks, actually. Well, more specifically, Chip _ettes_ ," Jeanette corrected.

"You know, Brittany and the Chipettes?," Brittany asked, pointing to herself.

"Who and the what now?," Zoe asked.

"Obviously you've heard of the Chipmunks. We're uh, kinda world famous," Alvin smiled arrogantly.

"Who?"

"Maybe _this_ will help," Brittany suggested.

The boys stood behind their counterparts and Brittany started to sing.

 _Brittany: Rah-rah ah-ah-ah_

 _(Everyone else comes in): Ro-ma ra-ma-ma_

 _Ga-ga ooh-la-la_

The boys walked out from in front of the girls and stood in front of them as they all posed.

 _Want your bad romance_

Zoe glanced around to see if anyone else was around trying to trick her. She bit her lip nervously as she looked back at the Chipettes and Chipmunks, who were all standing in a line as they moved their arms slowly to the song they were singing.

 _Whooooa-haaaaaaa-oooooooo-oh-oh_

 _Caught in a bad romance- -_

"Ok ok, stop!," Zoe cried, halting the music, resulting in various reactions from the chipmunks.

"What?"

"Aw."

"Lame."

"Really?"

"I don't know who you are," Zoe frowned, shaking her head.

 _"Awkward,"_ Brittany muttered.

"Uh, exactly _how long_ have you been here?," Alvin asked Zoe.

"Well, um, I got here on a Monday, so, uh," Zoe counted on her fingers, "Yeah, like, you know, like eight or nine, um, years."

"Nine years? You've been here _nine whole years?!_ ," Jeanette asked.

"Well, it could be eight."

Brittany gasped, "What if we're here nine years? What if we're here... _forever?!_ ," she yelled, grabbing Alvin by the neck of his hoodie and shaking him.

"Brit, calm down," Alvin said, taking Brittany's paws off of his hoodie, "Dave's gonna find us."

Zoe gasped, "I used to think that Dave was gonna find me, too. But he never came."

"...wha?," Alvin asked, speaking for everyone else.

"Dave Henderson, my supervisor at UPS. I used to fly cargo planes for them, until one day I crash-landed in the ocean."

"We crash-landed too!," Theodore smiled.

"Really?"

"But our Dave won't rest until he finds us," Eleanor smiled, "Right Brittany?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, right. Totally," Brittany smiled and laughed nervously.

Zoe gasped, "You mean I'm finally gonna get out of here?," she smiled as she stood up, "I-I can't wait to go tell the others!"

Jeanette gasped, "There are others?"

* * *

 **Ok, long story short, Zoe has a bunch of balls with faces drawn on them for friends. I don't wanna write about it 'cause it's just too weird for me. You guys understand. Skip ahead.**

* * *

"This totally calls for a party," Zoe smiled, "Who's hungry?"

A chorus of replies broke out among the chipmunks, who hadn't eaten much since yesterday.

"Yeah? Let's go to my place."

"Is it far?," Brittany asked, "I don't think I could walk another step."

"Who said anything about _walking?_ "

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAA-HA-HA!

Zoe grabbed onto her makeshift zip-line and cheered as she zoomed above the ground.

Brittany and Alvin each had their own oddly-shaped stick which they used to ride the zip-line.

"Whoo-hoo!," Alvin cheered.

"Yeah!," Brittany cheered.

Behind them, their siblings were riding in a makeshift basket, screaming their furry little heads off as they held onto each other in terror.

"Whoo-hoo-ooooh!," Zoe cheered as she zipped over a tree.

"Whoo-hoo!," Alvin cheered as he did a loop-the-loop on the zip-line.

"I've never felt so alive!," Brittany cheered.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!," Eleanor yelled at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Zoe finally reached her treehouse at the end of the zip-line with Alvin and Brittany close behind, with Alvin now hanging upside-down as he held on with his hind paws.

Zoe jumped off the zip-line and watched as the two zip-lining chipmunks approached. They both let go of their sticks and flipped as they landed on one of Zoe's shelves.

"That was so cool!," Alvin smiled, as did Brittany.

"I know! I know!," Zoe smiled.

They turned around and saw the others approaching them, still screaming despite their decreasing speed.

"Come on, come on in, guys! Yeah! Bring it in!," Zoe encouraged.

"Come on down!," Alvin smiled.

The basket stopped at the end of the line, revealing the others terrified faces as they held each other tightly.

"Didn't I tell you guys that zip-lining was fun?," Brittany smiled.

Simon shook his head, coming out of his frozen state moments before the others, "No, that was not fun."

As he spoke, Jeanette and Eleanor carefully climbed out of the basket. Eleanor wobbled slightly as she tried to regain her footing. And when Jeanette stepped out, her cheeks immediately bulged like she was about to throw up and she quickly ran off.

"It's a miracle we all got here safely," Simon continued as he got out of the basket, "In fact, the odds of a chipmunk getting hurt on a zip-line are one out of six."

As he spoke Theodore tried to get out of the basket, but the shelf was out of his reach. He climbed onto the edge of the basket and tried to grab the shelf. But just then, the cord attaching the basket to the zip-line snapped and the basket fell to the ground, taking Theodore with it.

"Oh, ah! Aaaaah!"

 **CRASH!**

Everyone else ran to the edge of the treehouse and looked down at Theodore, who was lying among what was left of the basket.

Simon groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why do I always have to be right?"

* * *

Everyone quickly rushed to the bottom of the tree, where Theodore was sitting on the ground, holding his arm in pain.

"Ow! Oh...," he moaned.

"Theo!," Alvin cried as he and the others ran up to the injured chipmunk, "Are you ok?"

"I-I think I sprained my arm!," Theodore stuttered, on the verge of tears.

Zoe frowned, "Ooh. You know what? You should put some ice on that."

They all looked up at Zoe expectant looks, causing her to stare back in confusion. Her eyes widened and she shook her head, "Oh, no guys, I don't have any ice. I live there in that tree," she laughed, not noticing the stares she was getting, "I just, I thought that maybe you did, though."

"No we don't have any ice, just like we also don't have any shelter," Simon glared up at Zoe.

"Wow, that's a major bummer for you," Zoe briefly frowned sympathetically before smiling again, "Do you guys like bungee-jumping?," she asked, changing the subject completely.

"Yes!," Alvin smiled.

Simon put his arm in front of Alvin and frowned at him, "No, we do _not_."

Jeanette frowned nervously at the scene before her and approached Zoe.

"Um, Zoe?," she asked, jumping onto a small crate, "Maybe you should just let us build our own shelter somewhere else. That way you can do all your bungee-jumping and zip-lining without putting us in danger."

"Wow, that is a lot of insecurity in a very little package," Zoe noted.

"What? I'm not insecure. I'm just worried about anyone else getting hur- -OW!"

Jeanette suddenly yelped in pain when she felt something bite her arm. As she rubbed the part of her arm that was bitten, she felt something small crawl down her back. She looked down and saw a small spider crawling away on a branch.

"Um, what was that?," she asked nervously.

"Oh, that was just a spider and they live here because this is nature," Zoe explained.

"That was not just a spider," Simon said, joining Jeanette on the crate, "That was a Phoneutria bahiensis. Its bite contains a neurotoxin!"

"Would you mind saying that in English, please?," Brittany asked after rolling her eyes.

"Brittany. Toxin? _Poison?_ _Neuro?!_ _Brain?!_ ," Jeanette said getting more scared with every word.

Brittany's eyes widened, "Oh, that doesn't sound good," she frowned nervously.

Simon tapped his chin, "Uh, let me see. Side effects include changes in personality, loss of inhibition, dry mouth."

After he listed the last one, Jeanette suddenly coughed and grabbed her throat.

"Ok, clam down. I get bitten probably twice a day by these little guys and I'm still totally normal," Zoe reassured.

"Oh yeah, _totally normal_ ," Brittany laughed as she smirked at her younger sister, who glanced at her arm again.

"Oh no," she groaned, her ears drooping against her head.


	7. Not Jeanette, Jennifer!

"Brittany! Jeanette!"

"Chubby one! Boy chubby one!"

"Alvin! Simon!"

Dave and Ian were walking through the forest on the other side of the island, searching for the Chipettes and the Chipmunks. They were walking alongside a brown river, most likely filled with dirty water.

Dave sighed, "I hope they're ok."

"Who cares if they're ok? I just need them to be here."

Dave frowned, "Oh, and here I am thinking you've changed and don't only care about yourself."

"Nope!," Ian smiled before turning to point an accusing finger at Dave. A while ago, he had ripped through the fabric on his suit so he could use his hands properly, "And it's a good thing, too. Because right now the rage I'm feeling for you and those chipmunks is the only thing keeping me going."

Dave just gave him a flat look.

"Shall we keep going?," Ian asked in a lighter tone.

"Ian, just keep an eye out for something to eat or drink, alright?," Dave said as he continued walking.

Ian rolled his eyes, "Alright," he suddenly gasped, "Right there!"

Dave stopped and turned around, "Where?"

"That thing on your head," Ian pointed at Dave's green sunhat covered in pasta pieces.

Dave glanced at his hat and frowned, "You can't eat this, it was a gift from Eleanor."

"Oh, _that_ explains it. I was gonna say, it's _really_ ugly," Ian chuckled, "Like, really, wow," he cringed, "Ugly."

"It's not ugly," Dave adjusted the hat on his head, "It protects my eyes from the sun and I can cover my face with it when I sleep so I don't get sunburn. But Eleanor said she made it with love, and that's what matters most."

"Yeah, she also made it with macaroni," Ian said before reaching for the hat, only to be stopped by Dave.

"You will not eat my daughter's hat," he said sternly before turning around and walking off, ignoring Ian's comeback.

"She's not your daughter, Dave. She's just a chipmunk!"

* * *

That night, Brittany was sitting up in a tree branch, gazing at the night sky. She shivered slightly as a cold breeze brushed by her fur and she wrapped her arms around herself to stay warm. A breeze. That was what got them all in this mess. A stupid breeze had to pick her up and carry her, her sisters, and the Chipmunks far away from their father.

She sighed, it just wasn't fair. She was only trying to make up for her mistakes, but even when she tried to make things better, she still ruined them for everybody. And she was just trying to have fun. But...looking back on it now, she _did_ do some bad things on the ship. She claimed that she couldn't help herself, that it was just a natural teenage instinct.

She scoffed in her head, not all teenagers are trouble-makers, she realized. Even Alvin knows when things have gone too far, but her? She just won't stop until Dave comes to stop her. But now, here she is, stranded on a desert island, miles from civilization, the International Music Awards, and _Dave._

"Oh Dave, where are you?," she moaned as she looked up at the stars. She sat down on the branch and laid her back against the tree trunk as she hugged herself for warmth.

 _'I...I'm sorry Dave,'_ she thought sadly to herself. She might never get the chance to tell him that in person.

* * *

On the other side of the island, Dave was leaning next to a tree as he looked up at the moon. He had been looking all over the island, and still no sign of the Chipettes or the Chipmunks.

 _"You're the worst dad ever."_

Brittany's words still ran through his head. He knew she didn't mean it, she was just caught up in the moment. Right now, those words were the only thing keeping him going. He wanted to find Brittany so they could both make up and apologize to the other. That was the easy part. The hard part though, was actually _finding_ Brittany and the others.

"Where are you, Brittany?," he sighed.

"Alright."

He turned his head and saw Ian standing in the middle of what appeared to be a large birds nest. He dusted off his hands in satisfaction.

"I'm gonna crash," he said as he laid down in the nest.

Dave sighed and looked back up at the moon.

* * *

Brittany came down from the tree and joined the others back at the campfire, all of them asleep in their leaf beds. Brittany sighed as she looked at each of their sleeping forms. This was all her fault. They were all in trouble because of _her_. Again.

She frowned as her eyes landed on Theodore, his arm wrapped up in leaves to help with the pain. That was her fault too. Theodore might be Alvin and Simon's little brother, but ever since they moved in with the girls, Brittany had begun treating him and Simon like her own little brothers. As for Alvin, well, let's just say things were different. Brittany liked him, like-liked him, more than friends. And judging by what Simon and Theodore told her, Alvin likes her too.

But of course, Alvin doesn't need to know about that.

Back to the point, she tried to have fun on a zip-line, and Theodore ended up with a sprained arm. Not to mention Jeanette got that spider bite. She sighed as she walked over to her leaf bed and laid down. She wrapped the leaf around herself and went to sleep, hoping that Dave would find them tomorrow.

But as she drifted off, wondering how to fix her problems, her sister's problems were just beginning.

Jeanette threw off her leaf blanket as she twitched in her sleep. She had wrapped a leaf around her arm to help with her spider bite, but it didn't seem to be helping now. She began mumbling and groaning in her sleep, the others not hearing her while they slept. Jeanette unconsciously scratched her bitten arm in her sleep before turning on her side. She started rolling all over the place, groaning as she suffered from spider venom. It began altering her brain waves and her personality as she slept, creating someone completely different from the Jeanette we know and love.

* * *

Jeanette's eyes snapped open early the next morning. She had fallen asleep in a strange position, with one arm across her chest and the other one stretched out next to her head. She glanced around and saw the other five chipmunks still asleep. Seizing the moment, she quickly jumped onto her hind paws. She noticed her bandage and grabbed it with her teeth and ripped it off. She then undid her usual bun and tied her hair into a ponytail with the leaf, leaving two strands of the leaf dangling from it like a bow. She then took off her jean jacket and tied it tightly around her waist.

She then quietly ran into the forest, careful not to wake the others. However, Eleanor heard her footsteps and began to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed the small paw-prints in the sand leading into the forest. She then noticed that Jeanette was no longer in her bed.

* * *

Jeanette climbed on top of a log and placed her paw on her hip as she looked around, checking her surroundings.

 _"Jeanette?"_

Eleanor rubbed her eye sleepily as she approached her sister, who didn't turn to face her.

"What are you doing?"

"Who is this _Jeanette_ you speak of?," Jeanette asked in a very authentic-sounding French accent.

"Uh...you?," Eleanor said with an eyebrow raised.

"No, I am not Jeanette. I am..."

She quickly spun around to face Eleanor.

 _"Jennifer!"_

She let her ponytail fall onto her shoulder as she smiled brightly and looked up at...something.

"... _that's_ pretty close to Jeanette," Eleanor commented as she joined Jeanette, or Jennifer, on the log.

"But yet, totally different," Jennifer crouched down to meet Eleanor's eye level, "Would you like to join me on my adventure?"

"What adventure?"

"The adventure called...LIFE!"

Eleanor was surprised at first by Jeanette's new persona known as 'Jennifer.' But, not having anything better to do at the moment, she ultimately decided that hanging out with Jennifer was her best option.

"Well, ok," Eleanor shrugged.

Jennifer smiled and turned around and jumped off the log, Eleanor trailing behind her.

"But just until the others wake up!"

* * *

Back at the beach, Brittany had woken up and was washing her hair with some ocean water she had gathered in a leaf. She was quietly humming to herself until another voice dragged her out of her thoughts.

"Brittany!"

"Ugh, what?," she asked, looking up at Alvin.

"Jeanette and Eleanor are gone!"

"Oh, they probably just went to get stuff for the shelter. It's all Jeanette can think about," Brittany said, rolling her eyes as she cupped some water in her paws and splashed it onto her face.

"I know but, it's not like them to wander off like that. Shouldn't you go look for them?"

"Um, I already have a situation of my own to deal with here, Alvin. It has been two days since my last bath and my hair is a mess. I can't just sit around all day looking like this!," Brittany gestured to her wet hair as she spoke dramatically.

Alvin rolled his eyes, "Oy."

"Pardon me, Brittany," they both turned their heads and saw Simon approaching them, "but as the oldest sibling, shouldn't it be your duty to make sure your sisters stay out of harm's way?"

"Simon, please. We're on a tiny little deserted island. The worst thing that could happen to them is a coconut falling on their heads," Brittany said as she styled her hair back to its original look.

Simon gave her a flat look.

"...right. While I'd love to say you're wrong and point out the many other things that could go wrong on this, 'tiny little island,' " he made finger quotations, "I have to go make a sling for Theodore. Because unlike _some people,_ I care about my little brother's safety," he glared at Brittany briefly before turning on his heel and walking back to where Theodore was.

"Ha!," Alvin gave Brittany a smug look, "You just got owned by a nerd!"

"I heard that!"

"What?," Alvin asked as he walked in the same direction Simon took, "It was a compliment! Nerd's a compliment word, right?"

"No it isn't."

As the chipmunk brothers bickered, Brittany crossed her arms, insulted by Simon's words. But then, she frowned sadly and dropped her arms, realizing he might've been right.

* * *

"Ellie! Jeanette!"

Brittany was now walking through the forest, searching for her sisters.

"Jeanette! Eleanor! Ellie!"

She walked around a large tree and checked the area around it.

"Jen! Ellie!"

She turned around to look in the other direction, but was surprised when she came face-to-face with a familiar pair of violet eyes. What's stranger, was that they were upside-down.

"Bonjour, my friend," an unfamiliar French voice greeted before they were pulled back up the tree by something.

Brittany blinked.

"Jeanette? Are you... _bungee-jumping?_ "

Just then, Eleanor walked up to her, "Her name's not Jeanette."

"It is Jennifer," Jennifer said as she came back down the tree before being pulled back up by a vine that was tied around her ankle.

Brittany watched her in confusion, "Uh, that's pretty close to Jeanette."

"Yeah, that's what I said too. But she's acting completely different," Eleanor smiled as Jennifer pinched her cheek as she came back down, laughing as she went back up.

Brittany's eyes widened, "The spider bite! That's it! Remember the side effects that Simon was talking about? Personality changes, loss of inhibition?"

Jennifer came back down, "Lier! Who are you?," she grabbed Brittany's shirt but let go before she went back up the tree.

Eleanor giggled, "Jennifer is pretty cool."

"It's _Jeanette,_ Eleanor," Brittany frowned as she fixed her shirt, "And, no, she's not," she finished sternly.

Jennifer came back down and smiled, " _Au revior,_ Bethany," she said before grabbing Eleanor and pulling her up the tree with her.

"Whee!"

Brittany glared up at them, "Britt-any. It's Brittany!"

* * *

At the top of the tree, Zoe was sitting on a tree branch watching Jennifer bungee-jump. She cheered as the two chipettes joined her on the branch.

"Whoo! _C'est magnifique,_ Jennifer! Ok, Ellie, it's all you," Zoe smiled at the green-clad chipette.

"Wow, I've never done anything like this before," Eleanor said as Jennifer took the vine off her ankle and handed it to Eleanor.

" _And_ you never will," Brittany frowned after climbing up the tree to join them on the branch. She took the vine from Eleanor and gave Jennifer a disapproving look, "How could you let her do this? What were you thinking?"

"Right now _I'm_ thinking: 'When did my mom wash up on this island?,' " Zoe commented.

"What?"

"We were just having fun, why'd you have to show up and ruin everything?"

"W-What?," Brittany was shocked, she remembered saying those exact words to Dave, " _I'm_ the fun one. Jean _ette's_ the smart one, and she would _never_ do something like this."

"Good thing she's not here 'cause she sounds like a bigger buzzkill than you," Zoe smirked.

Jennifer and Eleanor laughed causing Brittany to gape at them.

"Come on," Brittany gave Eleanor a concerned look as she took the vine from her older sister and wrapped it around her ankle, "Eleanor, you can't bungee-jump. You get scared just hanging from the gym rings."

"Girl up, Brittany," Eleanor said before jumping off the branch. Jennifer wrapped her arm around Brittany as they all watched Eleanor go down the tree.

But when she reached the bottom however, she didn't come back up. She just hung there upside-down. She was too heavy for the vine to lift her back up, so the vine broke and Eleanor fell, getting her head stuck in the ground.

 _"Uh, a little help?"_

* * *

" _And..._ done," Simon smiled proudly as he admired his handy work. He had just finished making a sling for Theodore's arm out of some small leaves. It looked just like a regular sling that people wore on their arms when they injured it, "Just keep that sling on for a week or two and don't do anything that could injure it even more."

The Chipmunks had all gone into the forest to find leaves for Theodore's sling, and also to find the Chipettes.

"But what if it gets itchy?," Theodore asked.

"Well that could mean two things. Either your arm just has a bad itch, if so, you can not take the sling off to scratch it."

"Or...?," Alvin asked suspiciously as he crossed his arms.

" _Or_ I might've made this sling out of poison ivy," Simon finished nervously.

"Ok," Alvin glanced at Theodore, "Well, let's just hope for the best."

He cupped his paw around his mouth and whispered to Theodore.

 _"Whatever you do, do not scratch that arm."_

Theodore bit his lip nervously.

Just then, an unknown voice called out from above them.

 _"J'arrive!"_

They all looked up to see Jennifer swinging from a vine above them. She let go and flipped in the air before coming down. She landed on her front paws and jumped back onto her hind paws like an acrobat. She did the same thing again before standing in front of the boys, smiling as she held her front paws up.

" _Merci,_ thank you, _monsiers,_ " she smiled looking at Alvin and Theodore, who both jaw-dropped after seeing Jennifer's amazing acrobatic skills, "I know it is hard to understand perfection when you see it," she turned towards Simon, the only chipmunk who's jaw wasn't wide-open. He just stared at Jennifer with wide-eyes.

Jennifer's eyes widened once she saw Simon. She froze for a second, looking him over.

"Ha, right now, for example," she took Simon's paws and smiled flirtatiously as she stared into his eyes.

"Oh, well uh, thank you," Simon said bashfully.

Simon had immediately remembered the side-effects that Jeanette's spider bite might've caused and assumed that this was the result of the venom coursing through her body last night. Still, he couldn't help but smile as Jennifer held his paws and looked him in the eye.

After recovering from the shock, Alvin noticed Brittany standing nearby with her arms crossed, facing away from the others.

He walked over to her, glancing at Simon and Jennifer again, "What's gotten into _her?_ ," he asked, pointing his thumb back at Jennifer.

Brittany turned her head towards Alvin, "Spider venom. Yeah, yeah! She thinks she's some sort of, fun-loving French chick."

Alvin perked up at this and glanced behind him again, _"Really?"_

Brittany chuckled, "Now she thinks she's," she put one paw on Alvin's shoulder and her other paw on her heart, closing her eyes as she mimicked Jennifer's accent, _"the most wonderful chipette in the world."_

Some giggling from behind them caught their attention. Alvin glanced behind him while Brittany just opened one eyelid. Jennifer was now stroking the fur on Simon's head with her finger while her other paw was on his shoulder. Simon just smiled, enjoying the attention.

"Jeanette?," Brittany asked, walking up to them, "Jeanette?," but it was as if neither of them could hear her.

Brittany sighed.

"...Jennifer?"

 _"Oui?,"_ Jennifer asked, as if she had just heard her.

"I think we should get to work on that shelter. You know? The one _you_ said we should build?"

Jennifer scoffed, "Who needs a house when you can sleep under the stars?"

"Who needs a house? WE DO! It's gonna rain!," Brittany said looking at the sky that was now full of dark clouds.

"And what's wrong with that? The water will just hydrate that beautiful face," Jennifer smiled at Simon, "And yours too."

Simon frowned for a second, but smiled again when Jennifer grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes again.

"Ok, this is crazy!," Brittany frowned, "Building a shelter was _your_ idea! _Yours!_ "

 **BOOM!**

As Brittany spoke, thunder boomed from the sky and the rain started to come down.

"Oh, great! Just perfect!," Brittany put her paws on her hips and turned to the others, "Ok guys, we're gonna build a shelter and I need everybody's help. Let's move."

She began to lead Alvin, Eleanor and Theodore out of the rain.

"I'll try, but, I feel so useless," Theodore frowned sadly, looking down at his injured arm.

Simon began to follow them, but Jennifer grabbed him tightly and turned him towards her.

"Um, wha-what are you doing?," Simon asked nervously.

"What I've wanted to do since the second I saw you."

Jennifer grabbed Simon's paw and pulled him about a foot away before swinging him in front of her.

"Whoa!," he yelped at the sudden movement.

Jennifer spun around before grabbing his paws again. She stepped back, allowing her arms to stretch out a bit.

"What?," Brittany made an exasperated face.

"Huh?," Alvin asked, turned around to watch.

Brittany, Alvin, Eleanor and Theodore were all standing under a leaf as they watched the two bespectacled chipmunks dance in the rain. Zoe was sitting under a tree nearby with her basketball, just watching with fascination.

Jennifer and Simon continued dancing, with Jennifer taking the lead. She and Simon spun around several time until she grabbed his shoulders and leaned backwards. Simon, out of instinct, quickly put his paws around her to keep her from falling. It looked as if Simon was dipping her. Jennifer smirked as Simon gave her a wide-eyed stare. She pushed the bridge of his glasses up on his face, causing him to smile and blush lightly under his fur.

Brittany coughed loudly, " _Hello!_ You guys are gonna catch pneumonia if you keep dancing in the rain like that!"

Jennifer pretended she didn't hear her as she stood back up and started singing.

 _Jennifer: I say hey, I be gone today_

 _But I'll be back around the way_

Jennifer jumped up and spun in the air before coming back down. Simon caught her and the female continued singing.

 _Seems like everywhere I go_

 _The more I see, the less I know_

 _But I know one thing..._

Jennifer began spinning around in the mud, causing her to kick some onto Alvin's face and Brittany's shirt.

"Ugh!," Alvin spit some mud out of his mouth.

Brittany frowned and wiped some mud off her shirt, "You should be careful, kicking mud around like that," she began, taking a few steps closer to the dancing chipmunks.

"Watch it!," Alvin added, glaring at Jennifer.

"Someone could break a leg!"

But Jennifer and Simon ignored them, and just continued dancing.

 _I've been a lot of places all around the way_

Brittany was shocked. Since when can Jeanette rap?

 _I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain_

 _But I don't wanna write a love song for the world_

 _No, I just wanna write a song about a boy and a girl_

"Aw," Theodore moaned as Simon and Jennifer kicked some more mud, "That looks like fun."

Eleanor noticed Theodore's sad face and frowned, wondering how she could cheer him up.

 _Rocking in the dance hall moving with you_

 _Dancing in the night in the middle of June_

 _My mama told me don't lose you_

Jennifer led Simon over to Eleanor. She dipped herself again and whispered something into Eleanor's ear before standing upright and spinning around again with Simon.

 _I say hey..._

Eleanor held her paws together nervously as she approached Theodore.

"Um, Theodore? Would you like to dance?," she asked nervously.

Theodore looked at his arm, "Um, maybe."

"Maybe with me?"

Theodore perked up, "Really?"

"Yes Theodore!," Eleanor smiled and took Theodore's other paw. They both giggled as they began dancing in the rain. Theodore put his paw behind Eleanor's head as she dipped her and she held onto his shoulder.

"I can't believe _Simon's_ getting all the attention."

Alvin had his arms crossed as he watched his brothers dance.

"I mean, _I'm_ the cool one! Simon's the smart one. You don't see me running around acting all smart and copying _his life,_ do you?"

Brittany nodded, "I know! I'm the fun one, and you're the cool one."

"Exactly!"

By now, Zoe had joined the others in their dancing and was holding her basketball under her arm as she danced in the rain.

"Do you know how slippery that mud is?," Brittany put her paws on her hips as she glared sternly at the others, "This is ridiculous. Are you even _listening_ to me?"

Finally, she cupped both her paws around her mouth and yelled.

"JEANEEEEEEEEEETTE!"

Brittany continued glaring at her dancing sister, who paid no attention to her. She was acting so irresponsible, so ignorant, so annoying, so- -

"Uh Brittany?," Alvin took a reluctant step towards his angry counterpart, "You're acting a lot like Dave."

...

...

...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	8. The Waterfall

Dave was startled awake by a loud noise. He could've sworn he just heard Brittany screaming. He looked around and saw it was still dark out, and Ian was passed out on the ground next to him. He sighed and laid back down against the tree, going back to sleep.

Unknown to him, Ian was actually awake. And once he saw Dave close his eyes, he quickly seized the moment to grab some macaroni from Dave's hat. He reached up to touch the hat...but Dave swatted his hand away with his eyes closed. Ian frowned and went back to sleep.

* * *

At the center of the island, the mountain that Ian and Dave had seen earlier when they first arrived had started to heat up, causing smoke to emit gradually from the top. But it wasn't even a mountain at all. It was a _volcano._ And the island's newest residents had no idea how much danger they were in.

* * *

Alvin was walking through the forest when he heard a strange bubbling noise. He jumped across some tree roots and found a small pool of water big enough to hold all six of them in it. He noticed a small circle of bubbles in the middle of it, most likely caused by an underground spring. What's more, is that there was steam emitting from the water, indicating that it was very warm or hot.

"Alright! Hot tub!," Alvin smiled. He took a few steps back before running forward and jumping into the water.

 _Splash!_

Alvin's head rose out of the water, his fur soaking wet along with his hoodie. But he didn't seem to care. He shook his head dry and took a few steps back so he was against the tree root and propped his elbows on top of it.

"Ah...," he sighed in content and closed his eyes.

Just before his eyes shut though, he saw something pink out of the corner of his eye. He opened one eyelid and saw Brittany pass by without noticing him. She was dragging a small leaf behind her that had a few small sticks on it. Alvin also noticed by the look on Brittany's face that she seemed pretty sad.

He opened his other eye and put his paw under his chin in thought, "Hm..."

* * *

Brittany was now on the beach, picking up small pieces of driftwood and putting them on her leaf, making a small pile. Alvin watched her from a few feet away, confused. His fur was dry, but the bottom half of his hoodie was still noticeably wet, as it was a shade darker than the top half.

He finally approached Brittany, as she started dragging her leaf across the sand.

"Whatcha doin'?," Alvin asked, walking next to her.

Brittany sighed, "Building a shelter," she said as if it were obvious. She frowned, looking down at the sand, "Since I'm not the fun one anymore, I decided I might as well be..."

She shuddered, as if she were scared to say it.

"The _responsible one_ ," she finally said.

Alvin cringed, "Sheesh. Really?"

Brittany grabbed another piece of wood from the ground and put it on her leaf.

"Well," Alvin began with a thoughtful look, "Since I'm not the cool one anymore, maybe I should build a shelter too," he put his paws in his pockets and smiled.

Brittany smirked, "Yeah, you do that."

"What?," Alvin stopped walking and turned to her, "You don't think I can build my own shelter?," he asked, putting his paws on his hips as he glared at Brittany.

Brittany held her paw up in defense, "Hey, I never said that, Al...I was thinking it, but I never said it."

She walked off without another word, dragging her leaf behind her. Alvin watched her walk away and smirked, crossing his arms.

"So ya wanna play it this way."

* * *

 _"Allons-y!"_

Simon smiled as he watched Jennifer swing from a vine.

"I never realized how beautiful French was, until now that is."

He, Jennifer, Eleanor and Theodore were with Zoe, who was taking them to a waterfall on the island that she went to regularly. Zoe was carrying the two youngest chipmunks in a basket with some mangoes while Simon and Jennifer walked. Well, Simon walked and Jennifer swung.

Jennifer let go of the vine and flipped in the air before landing on a rock in a crouching position. She stood up and brushed herself off before looking down. She saw a huge chasm separating them from the rest of the path to the waterfall. And at the bottom of the chasm was a rushing river of water with several rocks in the way, meaning falling down would be a straight plummet to certain death.

"Be careful, Jennifer!," Simon said out of worry as he joined Jennifer on the rock.

Luckily, there was a log separating one end of the chasm from the other, and the only way across was to walk on it.

Zoe smiled, "Let's do it."

She began walking across the log while carrying Theodore and Eleanor in her basket. They both whimpered as they held each other in fright. Theodore started shaking so Eleanor covered his eyes so he wouldn't see the chasm. They finally reached the other side and Zoe stepped off the log.

"Now wasn't that a pleasant ride?," she asked as she set the basket down.

"Good thing we don't wear pants," Theodore commented.

Zoe looked back at the other two chipmunks, "Ok, you guys, come on, come over!"

Simon looked down and yelped, "Are you sure this log is safe to walk on?," he asked, taking a few steps back.

"Of course it is, I do this thing everyday!"

Simon took a deep breath, _"This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy,"_ he muttered before he jumped onto the log and began to cross the log. He had only taken a few steps when...

...the log suddenly shook, making Simon loose his balance. He screamed as he quickly held onto the log with his claws.

"Whoa!," he yelled as he held on for dear life.

"Oh! Oh!," Zoe yelped.

"Simon!," Theodore and Eleanor screamed.

"Hang on, Simon!," Jennifer said, quickly jumping onto the log and holding out her paw, _"Viens, ma cher!"_

Simon reached out to grab her paw, but he began to slip off the log. Jennifer quickly grabbed his paw before he fell and pulled him back onto the log.

Simon took long, shaky breaths, "You, you just saved my life," he said, amazed by how quickly Jennifer had moved.

"Who says the boy always has to save the girl, huh?," she asked, smirking.

Simon just stared into her eyes, smiling cutely, not even noticing that they were now on the other side of the log.

"And we are safe!," Jennifer smiled as they reached the others.

"You made it!," Eleanor smiled.

"That was so amazing!," Theodore cheered.

"Aw," Zoe smiled.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at a beautiful waterfall that was as tall as a three story building.

The four chipmunks jumped onto a rock and stared at the waterfall in wonder.

"Wow," Theodore gasped.

"Incredible," Simon commented.

"Ooh la la," Jennifer smiled.

"Pretty," Eleanor smiled.

What's more, near the top of the waterfall, a double-rainbow could be seen due to all the water.

"Whoa," Theodore gasped, "Double-rainbow. What does it mean?"

...the other three blinked and slowly glanced at Theodore.

* * *

"Alive they're superstars, sure. But dead? They're _legends._ I'm talking about tribute albums, pay-per-view funerals- -"

"What, whoa, wait a second."

Dave stopped walking and turned to Ian.

"You actually think I'm in this for the money?"

Ian laughed, "Well if you're doing it to pick up chicks, you're doing a lousy job," he said before he continued walking.

"I'm doing this because I love them, ok?"

Ian stopped walking and turned around, "Look, if you wanna spend the rest of your life running around after a bunch of spoiled brats, be my guest."

"They're _not_ brats."

"Really? Even _Brittany?_ "

"You never even bothered to get to know them, Ian. I mean sure, Brittany can be a bit of a rebel sometimes, but she means well. She's sometimes just, a little irresponsible, that's all."

* * *

Brittany grunted as she climbed up her makeshift ladder into her tree house. She had been working very hard to build a shelter for her and the others and was making good progress. It was a little small, but it was better than nothing. She put down the sticks she was carrying and wiped her brow in exhaustion. She then took one stick and tied it in place with a piece of vine.

* * *

"But come on, Jeanette? She's probably the most level-headed girl I know. If anything, she's a little _too_ shy."

* * *

Jennifer smiled confidently as she looked down from the top of the waterfall at the pool of water waiting for her at the bottom. She took a deep breath and held out her arms. She jumped up and flipped in the air three times before swan-diving into the water.

"Whoo-hoo!," she cheered as she dived into the water.

 _Splash!_

Simon, Theodore and Eleanor cheered from the sidelines as they each held up a leaf with a number on it. Simon gave her a ten, Eleanor gave her a nine, and Theodore gave her a six. Simon noticed this and whispered into Theodore's ear. He looked at the leaf again and saw his mistake.

"Oops," he turned the leaf around, making it a nine.

* * *

Dave took his hat off and sighed as he looked at it, "And then there's Ellie..."

"Dave!"

He looked up at Ian.

"I barely cared about what you had to say about the first two. I can't imagine the pig-tailed one is gonna be any more interesting."

"Never mind," Dave shook his head and put his hat back on, "Let's just keep going."

He got back up and he and Ian continued walking through the forest.

* * *

Jennifer swam underwater like a professional olympian. Finally she came back up to the surface for air, only to find herself behind the waterfall. Nevertheless, she jumped out of the water and landed on the rocky surface behind the waterfall. She shook herself dry, flinging her glasses in the air. She caught them without a second glance and put them back on her face. She looked up and saw a huge wall of rocks and boulders that had been hidden behind the waterfall. There was a small hole near the top of it that seemed to be glowing and it was just big enough for her to fit through. So she climbed up to it and walked carefully through the hole. What she saw made her eyes widen and her jaw drop.

"Ooh la la."

* * *

"Oh no, this isn't good," Simon frowned nervously from where he stood by the water, "The average chipmunk can only swim underwater for at least two minutes before coming back up for air."

"Then where is she?," Theodore asked as he and Eleanor stood behind Simon, looking around for any sign of Jennifer.

"I'm not sure," Simon cupped his paws around his mouth, "Jennifer! Can you hear me? Where are you?"

Zoe stood up and decided to throw her golfball 'Callaway' into the water to find Jennifer. Eleanor and Theodore glanced at each other awkwardly while Simon just gave Zoe a flat look.

"Are you serious?"

Zoe claimed that if Callaway couldn't find her, nobody could. The second she said that, Callaway was thrown out of the water by something and hit her square in the head.

"OW!"

Jennifer then jumped out of the water and shook herself dry. She smiled confidently at the chipmunk in front of her, which coincidently turned out to be Simon. He gasped and smiled in delight.

"Jennifer!"

"Told ya," Zoe muttered as she held her forehead.

"I apologize if I caused you any worry, _monsier._ I got a bit caught up in something. But when I got out, I made sure to save _this_ ," Jennifer took a small golden earring out from behind her back. It was shaped like a music note with a blue jewel for the dot and smaller blue jewels lined all across the staff.

Simon gasped, "Wow! It's-It's amazing! Where did you find it?"

Zoe looked at the earring and seemed very interested, "Yeah, it _is_ amazing, where _did_ you find it?"

"In a cave behind the waterfall," Jennifer answered nonchalantly before looking back at Simon, "I thought it would look even more amazing on you. But I realized that if you love someone enough, then they're already perfect."

As she said this, she pinned the earring onto the top left corner of Simon's hoodie like a brooch.

"Aw," Theodore and Eleanor smiled and leaned onto each other.

"Yeah yeah, were there any other jewels or gems or diamonds or anything else in there?," Zoe asked.

"By the time I found the earring, I had already been away from my sweet Simon for too long," Jennifer stroked Simon's cheek, causing him to smile dreamily.

"Aw," Eleanor smiled and nuzzled her cheek against Theodore's, causing his eyes to widen. He looked down and saw Eleanor resting her head on Theodore's shoulder, smiling happily at Simon and Jennifer. Theodore smiled and looked down to hide his forming blush.

* * *

That night, after everyone went to sleep, Zoe lit a torch and ran to find her balls.

"You guys," she panted once she found them, "They found it. They found it! And the best part is, they don't even know what they found. They think that it's just one earring. Which means that the rest of the treasure is mine. All mine!"

She laughed maniacally, revealing her true, possible insane, nature.


	9. Oh Look, A Volcano

The next morning, Brittany continued building her shelter. She had gathered more wood and brought it up to the tree to build with it. It wasn't easy though. On the way back, she had a run-in with a honey badger that dragged her around like crazy to get some of her wood. She got away from it, but not before flinging it far away with a tree branch. Long story.

She sighed as she tied the final stick into place on the shelter. She dusted her paws off as she looked at the treehouse from the outside.

"Ok, Alvin, I'm finished," she turned around began to climb down the branch, "If you want, I can help you get started on y- -"

Brittany froze once she reached the end of the branch.

"O. M. G!"

Sitting on the branch was a large chipmunk-sized two-story treehouse with walls, a sturdy roof, windows, a door, a balcony, even a porch swing.

"This treehouse is...amazing!," Brittany jumped onto the porch and began looking around in wonder.

The door opened and Alvin walked out smiling.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good with treehouses, Simon and I used to build them every summer," he explained.

"Well I LOVE it!," Brittany smiled, turning around to look at tit some more, "Maybe you _are_ kind of the smart one."

Alvin's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly, "Thanks Brittany. And your shelter is..."

He glanced up at Brittany's shelter.

"...well, at least you tried."

Brittany gave him a flat look. Alvin ignored her and smiled proudly as he walked over to his makeshift porch swing.

"Anyway, no reason we can't kick back and relax a little until Dave shows up," he sat down on the porch swing and put his feet up. He put his paws behind his head and closed his eyes, not noticing Brittany's expression drop.

She rubbed her arm and looked down shamefully as her ears drooped against her head.

"Um, Alvin? I think I know why Dave hasn't found us yet."

Alvin opened his eyes, "You do?," he sat up and gave her a worried look, "Why?"

" 'Cause he's not even looking."

Unknown to both of them, Eleanor was standing on the branch below them and had overheard their conversation.

"Brittany, why wouldn't Dave come looking for us?"

"Because I drive him crazy," Brittany walked to the balcony and looked down as she rubbed the wood, "You know how Jeanette's been driving _me_ crazy?," she asked, glancing back at Alvin, "I mean, that's what _I've_ been doing to Dave. For _years_."

She sniffled and rested her chin on her folded paws.

"No wonder he hates me."

Alvin frowned sympathetically. He approached Brittany and placed his paws on her shoulders.

"Aw, don't cry, Brit. Dave's gonna find us. I know it. I mean, he definitely loves Jeanette and Eleanor."

Alvin said that to make her feel better, unfortunately, it only made her feel worse.

* * *

That night, Jennifer was humming to herself as she combed her paw through her ponytail. She was sitting on a high tree branch as she did this, staring up at the night sky.

Eleanor climbed up to Jennifer's branch and approached her, "Jeanette? Do you think Dave's gonna find us soon?"

Jennifer didn't respond and continued combing her hair as if she didn't even hear Eleanor.

"Jeanette? Oh, I mean, Jennifer?," Eleanor tapped Jennifer's shoulder, finally getting a reaction from her.

Jennifer stopped humming and redid her ponytail as she turned to look at Eleanor.

"I'm so sorry, were you speaking to _moi?_ "

"Yes!," Eleanor said exasperated, "About Dave. Are we _ever_ gonna find him?"

Jennifer's face softened as Eleanor's facial features became a mix of sadness and worry.

She leaned down and stroked Eleanor's cheek, "I see you are sad, _mon ami._ And I hate to see you sad. I will help you find your friend Dave."

Eleanor's face perked up, "You really think you can find him?"

"I know I can!"

Eleanor smiled a wide smile that stretched across her face. They were finally gonna find Dave after days of being stuck on this island.

Jennifer grabbed a vine above her head and gripped it tightly.

"And then, I will find this 'Jeanette' you keep speaking of!," she declared before sliding down the vine.

Eleanor's smile faded as a look of confusion spread across her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoe had gone back to the waterfall after everyone went to sleep. She walked behind it, carrying a lit torch in one hand and a shovel in the other. She waved the torch around, looking for the cave that Jennifer was talking about earlier. She then found a small hole in the wall behind the waterfall. Zoe approached it, but she couldn't see anything inside it because it was too dark. She then grabbed her shovel and tried to make the hole bigger, but no result. She reached her hand in but only felt more rock. She knew there was more treasure down there, more than just one earring, a whole chest of gold and jewels. But it was no use, in order to get down there, she'd have to be chipmunk-sized. She decided to leave and come back tomorrow with the chipmunks to help her get the treasure.

* * *

"As Dave and I have never met, I will need you to describe him for me," Jennifer told Eleanor as they walked through the forest the next day, looking for Dave.

"Well, he's very kind, and a good storyteller..."

"Mhm, _very_ helpful," Jennifer rolled her eyes.

Eleanor's eyes widened, "Oh!," she quickly climbed up a nearby tree until she was about halfway up, "And he's about this tall," she said, holding her arm out.

Jennifer nodded and looked down at the ground, "Does he by any chance have large webbed feet?"

"...I don't think so," Eleanor replied, slightly confused.

"Then these footprints must not be his," Jennifer gestured to a trail of large footprints that resembled a bird's.

Eleanor gasped, "Giant birds," she began to shiver, her fear of birds returning.

* * *

Unknown to them, the footprints were actually being made by Ian's pelican feet. He and Dave were walking through the forest again, still looking for the Chipettes and the Chipmunks. Suddenly, Dave heard a low noise and stopped walking, putting his arm in front of Ian.

"Do you hear that?," he asked, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, it's my stomach grumbling," Ian said flatly.

"No no, maybe it's a helicopter, listen!"

They both looked up, searching the sky for helicopters or planes...until a loud grumble came from Ian's stomach.

"Face it, Dave. No one is coming to rescue us, ok? My stomach noises are gonna get louder and louder and louder, until one day, they just stop. Because, I will have eaten _you_."

Dave shrugged, Maybe you're right. Maybe no one's coming. Maybe the chipmunks aren't here at all. Maybe they're gone."

He sat down on a nearby log and frowned sadly.

"I really am the worst dad ever."

After almost a week of searching, Dave seemed to have given up. Maybe this whole thing was a wild munk chase. The chipmunks might not be on the island at all, they could still be lost at sea, or maybe they already drowned. Whatever it was, Dave was positive this time that he would never see his kids again. Jeanette, Eleanor, Alvin, Simon, Theodore...Brittany.

 _'I'm sorry, Brittany,'_ he thought to himself as he put his hand on his forehead.

Ian watched as his best friend-turned-enemy moped on the log. He sighed and began to approach him.

"Dave, it-it kills me to say this, kills me, but," he sat down next to Dave on the log, "Look, man," he sighed, "you're really good with those kids, really good. They love you."

As Ian spoke Dave took his hat off and looked at it.

 _'...she made it with love and that's what matters most.'_

"And I should know, 'cause, you know, I was really bad with those kids and, they hate me, but look," Dave looked back at Ian, "you should know that whatever happens, you did nothing wrong. Nothing."

Ian was right, Dave did nothing wrong. He was only trying to protect his kids, and he still could. And he wouldn't rest until he found them and got them all back home, safe and sound.

"Thanks Ian," Dave said, almost not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

Ian held out his arms for a hug, "Come here."

Dave was reluctant at first, but he put his hat on his knee and accepted Ian's hug. But then he felt Ian's hand trying to grab something. He turned his head and saw Ian was trying to grab Dave's hat while he wasn't looking. Dave quickly grabbed it and held it away from Ian, but that didn't stop him from trying to grab it.

* * *

Jennifer peeked her head out from behind a thin tree and gasped, _"Mon dieu!"_

Eleanor did the same thing and gasped. About five feet away from them, Dave and Ian were fighting over the hat, but to the girls, it looked like a giant bird feeding off of its prey.

"It's a giant eagle! And it's angry!," Eleanor hid behind the tree as much as she could, unable to take her eyes off the sight before her.

"Or hungry," Jennifer noted before running off, _"Allons-y!"_

Eleanor stayed behind, still watching the 'eagle' fight its prey.

"...Uh, that means, 'let's go,' " Jennifer told her after noticing she wasn't following her.

"Oh," Eleanor ran behind Jennifer.

* * *

"Trust me, Brit. You're gonna love this thing," Alvin told his counterpart as he brought to the hot-spring he found the other day.

"Well, I guess a little swim might take my mind off things."

"And maybe a splash fight?," he suggested, smirking mischievously.

"Mm, maybe," she flashed him a matching smirk.

"There's the Brittany I know. Come on, jump in."

Brittany began to put her hind paw in the water, but she immediately yelped once it touched the water and jumped back.

"Oh come on, it's not _that_ hot. You just gotta move- -AH!," Alvin had the same reaction once he touched the water with his paw.

They both peeked out from behind the tree root and looked at the steam rising rapidly from the water.

"Was it this hot last time?," Brittany asked, not taking her eyes off the steam.

"Definitely not," Alvin answered, also not looking away from the steam, "Not even when _I_ was in it."

They looked at the water and saw it was bubbling much more rapidly now. And the bottom of the pool where the spring was, was turning bright red.

* * *

"Perfect. A volcano," Alvin groaned. He and Brittany were on top of his shelter where they got a good view of the volcano, which was emitting smoke much more rapidly.

"Of course! No wonder the water was so hot!," Brittany said as she and Alvin jumped down and joined Simon and Theodore on the balcony, "It's being heated by the underground magma chamber!"

"How do you know that?," Simon asked, intrigued by Brittany's words.

"I have no idea! The Science Channel's always on at the place where I get my nails done. Maybe I accidentally paid attention."

"Hey guys!," they all went to the edge of the balcony and saw Zoe, "Anyone up for a quick hike? Like, I don't know, maybe to the waterfall or whatever?"

"We can't, Zoe! The whole island's gonna explode!," Brittany told her.

"What?!"

Brittany turned towards the boys, "Guys. We need to build a raft and get off this island. Now."

Zoe grabbed a tree branch so she could reach the balcony and looked at the chipmunks, "Right now like, 'right now?' Or right now like, 'after a hike to the waterfall now?' "

All she got in response were four flat looks.

* * *

Dave and Ian were still fighting over Dave's hat until finally, Dave accidentally threw it up in the air after being hit by Ian. He fell on his back while Ian fell behind a bush.

* * *

Jennifer and Eleanor were running away from the fight until Dave's hat suddenly fell on top of Jennifer.

"Ah! I've been hit!," she struggled to get the hat off of her, but seemed to give up.

"By Dave's hat?," Eleanor walked up to her and was very surprised to see the hat she made on top of the French chipmunk's body.

"Tell Simon, that I will always be in his heart," she begged before dramatically passing out.

* * *

Dave groaned as he turned onto his stomach. He was about to get back up and find his hat, but he was stopped by something that made him freeze in place.

Standing in front of him, hat in paw, was Eleanor. She stared back at Dave with wide eyes. It was a few more seconds before the shock wore off and she took a step forward.

"Dave?," she asked, almost not believing her eyes.

Dave smiled and laughed. He laughed again before scooping up Eleanor in hands.

"Eleanor!"

He stood up and held his daughter close in a tight hug, worried that she might disappear if he let go. Eleanor smiled and sighed in content as she nuzzled Dave's neck. Father and daughter looked at each other, both bearing equally wide smiles.

 _"Dave?"_

They both looked up and saw Jennifer had climbed up a tree and was now standing on one of the branches.

"Ha! I knew we'd find him!"

"Jeanette!," Dave smiled, putting Eleanor down.

"It is Jennifer. Though I am often confused for this 'Jeanette' girl. We must look alike," she smirked.

"Jennifer?," Dave raised an eyebrow. But before he could question them any further, Ian walked out of the plants.

Eleanor gasped and held Dave's ankle, "Ian!"

Ian looked down and saw Eleanor, "Oh hey, you found the chubby one."

Eleanor glared viciously at her ex-manager.

"Don't worry, Eleanor. Nothing's gonna happen to you," Dave told her before sending Ian warning glance, "Is it?"

"Meh," Ian shrugged.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, causing Eleanor to gasp.

"What was _that?!_ "

"Uh," Ian began nervously, "That's an active volcano."


	10. Reunion

The volcano was getting hotter by the minute, and Brittany and the Chipmunks only had so much time to start building the raft. Said chipette was standing on top of a crate near Zoe's treehouse, giving orders.

"Ok, Alvin and I will build the deck."

Alvin, who was standing on a barrel next to her, nodded.

"Theodore, you need to start braiding that rope."

Theodore, who was standing on a different barrel, nodded.

"Simon, find as many mangoes and coconuts as you can."

Simon, who was standing on an old walking stick, nodded.

"Who knows how long we'll be out there."

 _"What can I do to help?"_

Brittany's eyes widened. She slowly turned around and saw Dave standing a few feet away from her, hat and all.

The Chipmunks smiled and ran up to him.

"Dave!"

"You found us!"

"It's Dave!"

Dave smiled as Alvin and Simon jumped into his arms, "Hey guys."

"We missed you so much," Simon told his adoptive father.

"I knew you were gonna find us," Alvin smiled.

A slight grunt caught their attention. They looked down and saw Theodore struggling to run on four paws with his injured arm.

"Theodore, what happened?," Dave asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little...zip-line accident."

"A _what?_ "

"But I'm fine," Theodore said as he got back on his hind paws, "It only hurts when I try to explain it."

"Ok, you know what, never mind. The important thing is that you guys are safe," Dave told them.

He then looked up at the only chipmunk who hadn't greeted him. Brittany was still standing on the crate, avoiding eye contact with Dave as she looked down shamefully.

Dave put Alvin and Simon down and stood back up. The Chipmunk brothers glanced at Brittany, who turned away from them.

"Brittany?," Dave asked as he began to approach her, but she didn't respond, "Brittany, everything's gonna be ok."

Still nothing.

"Hey, what is it?"

"I...I thought you'd never find us. That you weren't even coming."

Dave was confused, "Why wouldn't I come for you?"

"Because of what I said to you."

Dave sighed, "Brittany."

Brittany turned to face him, "You're not the worst dad ever. You were just trying to keep me out of trouble and I yelled at you. I guess I just thought that..."

She trailed off.

"Thought what?," Dave asked.

"That you might...hate me."

Dave frowned, "Brittany, I could never hate you. I'll admit, there are times when I can't stand you, but you're still my daughter. And I'd come no matter what."

Brittany smiled and looked at Dave with teary eyes. He scooped her up and pulled her into a warm hug. Brittany closed her eyes and nuzzled Dave's shoulder.

"Aw," Theodore said sweetly while he and his brothers smiled at the scene before them.

 _"Arc de Triomphe, mayonnaise, Napoleon..."_

Brittany looked up and saw Jennifer and Eleanor approach the others along with an unexpected guest.

"Ugh! I get it, Frenchy, you come from a rich history. Well guess what? We're all gonna be history if we don't get out of here."

The Chipmunks gasped, "Ian Hawke?!"

Ian waved.

"What's _he_ doing here?," Brittany asked after Dave put her back on the crate.

"It's kind of a long story," Dave replied.

Eleanor approached them, "Don't worry, guys, he's cool."

"Yes," Jennifer said, walking behind her, "For a pelican man."

Alvin rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, nothing cooler than a grown man in a pelican suit."

Ian glared at him.

"So Dave, how are we gonna get off the island?," Brittany asked, looking up at Dave.

Dave looked around and smiled, "I don't know, Brittany. I think you've got this under control."

Brittany gaped at him for a second, but then smiled confidently before looking back at the others.

"Eleanor, you and Theodore are on rope duty."

Said chipmunks smiled and nodded.

"Dave and Ian, we need some oars."

Ian raised an eyebrow.

"Jennifer, you and Simon are in charge of food."

Both chipmunks nodded confidently.

"And Zoe," Brittany looked up at Zoe, who was up in her treehouse.

"No no, I know, I know! I'm gonna go, and I'm gonna pack up my balls."

Dave raised an eyebrow as Zoe walked inside her treehouse.

"Uh...who's that?"

"Another long story," Brittany laughed nervously.

* * *

And so, everyone got to work building the raft on the beach.

"Come on, people! This raft ain't gonna build itself! Move it!," Brittany barked out.

Alvin and Eleanor pulled off Ian's pelican feet to use them as oars.

Dave and Ian started packing coconuts and mangoes into a net until Dave almost threw Brittany in by accident.

Eleanor and Theodore found an old life reserver and wheeled it to the raft.

Brittany and Alvin hoisted the mast.

"Heave!," Brittany said.

"Ho!," Alvin said.

"Heave!"

"Ho!"

Eleanor tightened some wood pieces on the mast.

Theodore helped tie the oars together.

When Brittany and Alvin finished hoisting the mast, Theodore got into the crow's nest and let down a rope ladder. Brittany climbed it and rang the bell, signifying that the raft was done.

"It's incredible, you guys!," Dave smiled, admiring their handiwork.

"Very impressive," Ian noted.

"Just seeing everyone come together to build it, I just wanna say- -"

 **RUMBLE!**

Dave turned around and saw the volcano was very close to erupting.

"...It can wait," he decided before jumping onto the raft. But before they could set sail, Theodore noticed two of them were missing.

"Wait! Where are Simon and Jennifer?"

* * *

Said chipmunks were still in the forest, gathering food for the raft. Simon was dragging along a large leaf with four mangoes on it while Jennifer walked beside him.

"Hopefully, this will be enough food to last us for at least a few days until we find help," Simon told Jennifer as they walked down the path. Suddenly, he heard a strange noise that made his ears perk up, "Did you hear something?," he asked, slightly confused. He looked around until he heard Jennifer's flirtatious voice.

"Can't say, all I can hear is my heart beating to exact same one as yours," she smiled as she hugged Simon's arm.

Simon blushed as Jennifer nuzzled his cheek, "Jennifer," he chuckled, "Uh, maybe we should get back to- -"

He never got to finish his sentence as Jennifer was hit in the back of the head by a round object and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Simon gasped, "Oh my gosh!"

He looked around and saw a small golf ball sitting nearby with a face painted on it. It was Zoe's golf ball Callaway. He turned his head and saw Zoe's basketball and gasped as it started rolling towards him. He screamed and quickly began running in the other direction.

"Oh boy!," he frowned as he dodged several obstacles in his way.

He started running on four paws, but the ball was still right on his tail. He looked back at the ball to see how close it was.

That was his biggest mistake.

He fell into a small hole in the ground and fell three feet down.

"AH!"

The ball fell on top of the hole and all Simon could see was the creepy smile painted on it.

"Somebody! HELP!"


	11. Saving Simon

The volcano was getting hotter and hotter, it was probably only a matter of minutes before it erupted. Which meant that Dave, Ian and the kids had to find Jennifer and Simon fast.

"Simon?," Dave called out as he walked through the forest.

"Dave! Guys! Over here!," Brittany's voice called out. He turned around and jogged over to her, "Hurry! Come quick!"

Brittany had found Jennifer's unconscious body in the dirt and started shaking her to wake her up.

"Are you ok, Jennifer?," Eleanor asked as she and Alvin arrived.

"Jennifer!," Theodore cried as he joined them.

Jennifer's eyes slowly opened and she looked around.

"Why are you...calling me...Jennifer?"

Brittany's eyes widened. She didn't speak in a French accent, which meant...

"Jeanette?"

"Um, yeah?," she asked, rolling onto her back.

Brittany hugged Alvin and squealed loudly before looking down at Jeanette.

"You're back! It finally wore off!"

"Wha-What wore off?," Jeanette asked.

"You got bitten by a spider! It like, messed up your brain."

Jeanette groaned and rubbed her head, "Is that why I think I see Dave and a...half-Ian half-seagull?," she asked, looking up at Dave and Ian.

Dave gently picked her up and held her in his hands.

"Nope, it's really me," he smiled, "And really Ian."

" 'Sup?," Ian smiled.

"Jeanette, where's Simon?," Brittany asked, "He was out here with you."

"I-I don't know. I can't really remember anything," Jeanette frowned.

"I know what happened."

They all turned around and saw Alvin pushing Zoe's basketball. He stood next to it and frowned.

"Zoe did. She took him! Jeanette, can you tell me where you found that blue earring?"

Jeanette raised an eyebrow, "What blue earring?"

"The one you gave to Simon," Alvin tried to remind her.

"What?," Jeanette's eyes widened, "When did I give Simon an earring?"

It was Alvin's turn to raise an eyebrow, "On your _date?_ "

Jeanette gasped and sat up straight, "I went on a date with Simon?!"

"Ok, she doesn't know anything," Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Theodore, Eleanor," Brittany turned to the two youngest chipmunks, "You guys are gonna have to lead the way."

"Um, I don't really remember the way there," Eleanor frowned nervously.

Theodore stepped forward and smiled confidently, "I do."

* * *

Dave carried Theodore in his hands as he and the others ran through the forest, "Ok, Theodore, which way?"

"Go left! No right! No, wait, left!"

Ian frowned, "I thought you said you knew where you were going."

"I do! I just forget my left from my right sometimes," he pointed to the left, "Go that way!"

They ran to the left and around some large rocks.

"Ok, we just have to cross this," Theodore pointed to the log they crossed the first time.

Jeanette walked up to it and yelped when she saw the deep chasm beneath it.

"Ah! Are you crazy? Guys, I can't do this," Jeanette turned to them and shook her head frantically.

"But, Jeanette, you already did this," Eleanor told her.

"No I didn't, Ellie. That was Jennifer, not me."

Alvin walked up to her, "But Jennifer _is you._ She's in there somewhere. You just need to find her, _tout de suite._ "

Jeanette rubbed her arm, unsure.

"Because Simon needs you Jeanette."

Jeanette looked down and shook her head.

"No. I-I'm really sorry, I just," she undid her ponytail, letting her hair fall down, "I just can't do it."

She dropped the leaf on the ground and didn't look at anyone.

Alvin looked at Dave and shook his head. Dave nodded and stood back up.

"Alright, Ian," he looked at Ian, "get everyone to the raft. If the volcano blows before I make it back, you have to promise me you'll- -"

"Leave without you, got it!," Ian smiled before running off.

Eleanor, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Jeanette began following him back to the beach, Jeanette lagging behind as she held her paws together, worried about Simon.

Dave looked back at the log and sighed, "Ok."

He stepped on the log and slowly began walking across it. He took small steps, being very cautious about the chasm below him.

"Dave."

He turned around and saw that Brittany had returned and was now standing behind him on the edge of the log.

"I'm going with you."

Dave shook his head, "Absolutely not, it's way too dangerous."

"Remember how you said I'm old enough to make my own decisions?," she asked, "Sorry Dave, but Simon's my brother. I'm the one who got him into this mess, and I'm gonna get him out of it."

Dave was silent for a second before nodding his head, "Let's go."

Brittany smiled and followed Dave across the log.

* * *

Meanwhile, behind the waterfall, Zoe was tying a rope around Simon's body.

"You're not coming up until you have every last bit of treasure in that cave!," she told him.

Simon frowned nervously as Zoe picked him up.

"We can't stay here that long! The volcano's about to erupt!," he said as Zoe put him in front of the small cave entrance.

"Oh? Well then I guess you better hurry, huh?," Zoe smiled, "Run, go go, in you go."

Simon reluctantly walked inside and began climbing down.

"Get down there!," Zoe ordered and he went faster, "That's right, keep going!"

She began lowering Simon down with the rope. Simon dangled in the air and looked at the treasure from above. He began to sing softly to himself.

 _Simon: S. O. S._

 _Please someone help me_

 _It's not healthy_

 _For me to feel this way_

He clung onto the rope tighter as Zoe lowered him faster.

 _Oh! You are making it hard_

 _I can't help it, see? It don't feel right_

"Keep moving!," Zoe yelled from above.

 _But this time please someone come and rescue me_

As Simon sang the last note, his hind paws touched the ground that was covered in gold coins. He began scooping up as much as he could.

"Ok, pull me up! I can't carry any more!"

"If you can still talk, it means you haven't stuffed your cheeks yet!," Zoe yelled.

She heard some jingling noise and then some muffled shouting. She smiled and began pulling him back up.

"Yes, that sounds very good."

* * *

"Simon!," Dave yelled as he searched the jungle for the blue-clad chipmunk.

"Dave!"

He turned around and saw Brittany pointing at a large waterfall.

"They're supposed to be behind that waterfall!"

* * *

Zoe smirked as she pulled Simon out of the cave, his paws full of treasure as well as his cheeks.

"That's right, that's what I'm talking about."

Simon could only nod.

 _"Zoe!,"_ a familiar high-pitched voice yelled.

She turned around and saw Brittany and Dave arrive behind the waterfall.

"No, no. Not another step," she held out her hand and held Simon at arm's length with the other, "Don't come any closer!"

"Are you ok, Simon?," Dave asked.

Simon spit out the treasure in his mouth onto the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But that necklace left a metallic taste in my mouth. Blegh," he stuck his tongue out to get rid of the taste.

"Zoe, you don't have to do this," Brittany tried to convince her.

"Oh, I don't? I spent ten years looking for this treasure!," she tugged on Simon's rope, "It's the whole reason why I came to this stinkin' island in the first place!"

"Wait, you mean you _didn't_ crash-land?," Brittany asked.

"They said that I was crazy, and that this _map_ was a fake," she held up a map of the island.

Brittany and Dave glanced at each other.

"And now the treasure is _all mine!_ "

Suddenly, a large amount of dirt fell from the top of the cave and the ground started to shake, causing everyone to scream.

"Run!," Brittany yelled before running out of the cave.

Zoe fell down and let go of Simon's rope.

"Simon, come on, come on!," Dave yelled, "Run!"

They both quickly ran out of the cave.

* * *

Dave crossed the log over the chasm as quickly as he could with Brittany and Simon close behind. But then Zoe caught up to them and stepped on the end Simon's rope, which was still wrapped around his body.

"Yah!," Simon fell over.

"Oh no you don't!"

Brittany turned around, "Simon!"

Dave turned around and saw Zoe was slowly pulling Simon towards her.

"Oh no! Ugh! No!," Simon desperately tried to hold onto the log with his claws, but Zoe was too strong.

Brittany tried to run back to them, but the log shook, causing her to stop. The log would fall into the chasm soon if the rumbling continued. Brittany could only watch as Zoe kept pulling Simon.

"No no no!," he yelled, scared out of his mind.

"You're gonna go back in that cave, and you're gonna get me more treasure," Zoe told him.

Simon held onto the log with all his might, trying to escape from Zoe's grasp until he heard a voice he hadn't heard in days.

"SIMON!"

He looked up and saw Jeanette swinging on a vine towards him with a determined look on her face and her hair blowing in the wind. She let go of the vine and began to do a flip in the air...only to fall because she couldn't stick the landing.

"Whoa!," she landed on her face right in front of Simon, "Ugh..."

Simon gasped, "Jennifer!"

"It's Jeanette!," she stood up and fixed her glasses. She grabbed onto Simon and began pulling him in the other direction, but it still wasn't enough. All thoughts aside, Brittany ran to them and started pulling on the rope. Dave wanted to come help, but the log couldn't support his weight, so he had to stay on the edge of the log. Desperately, Brittany began chewing on the rope to break it, but no effect.

Suddenly, Dave got an idea. He reached into his pocket and took out a Swiss-army knife.

"BRITTANYYYYY!"

Brittany turned around and saw Dave toss the knife in the air. She jumped up and just barely caught it in her paw. She held it above her head and then brought it down forcefully, cutting the rope and releasing Simon from Zoe, who fell backwards on the other side.

"Run!," she shouted and began running the other way with Jeanette and Simon close behind.

"Come on, guys, go!," Dave urged as they ran past him, "Go! Go!"

The three chipmunks ran back to the beach as fast as they could. Dave was about to follow them, but suddenly the log shook again and Dave almost fell down. He quickly grabbed onto the side of it and held on tightly as he struggled to pull himself back up.

* * *

Back at the raft, Ian was eating a mango when a spark from the volcano landed on his arm. He quickly patted it down and frowned as it left some of his costume singed.

Theodore was up in the crow's nest, worrying about Simon. But then he looked up and smiled, "Look!"

He pointed at the edge of the forest, where Brittany, Jeanette and Simon had just emerged from.

"Come on!," Jeanette yelled as Simon ran behind her.

"Hurry!," Simon yelled as they approached the raft.

"Wait, where's Dave?," Alvin asked.

* * *

Dave was still hanging from the log, trying desperately to pull himself up. He looked up and saw Zoe was now standing above him on the log.

"Help me up!," he begged.

"Oh, 'help you up?,' " Zoe chuckled, "Is that what I'm supposed to do now, Dave? All I had was my treasure, and now it's gone!," she yelled, looking deeply upset, "Do you get that? My life is ruined! And now _you're_ gonna know how that feels."

She slowly lowered her foot and prepared to step on Dave's hand, ready to send him to his death.

"No! NO!," Dave yelled.

Zoe's foot was inches away from his hands...

"It's tempting to blame Dave."

Zoe looked to the right and saw Ian standing at the edge of the log, smiling.

"I know, I've been there," he then frowned as Zoe lifted her foot back onto the log, "I wish I could get back all those years I spent plotting my revenge. All that time and energy, wasted. All those pizzas I had delivered to his house, wasted."

"That was _you?_ ," Dave asked.

"Not now Dave! Alright?"

Dave nodded and continued holding on.

"You could let Dave fall to his death and I could go back to the raft with the Chipettes and the Chipmunks, become their manager again and make tons of money. So really, I'm good either way," he shrugged, "But let me tell you something- -"

 **RUMBLE!**

After the quick shaking ceased, Ian looked back at Zoe.

"Hate, anger, regret, those aren't just members of a girl group I once signed. They're what consumed me. And they're consuming you. It's not too late to do the right thing."

Zoe pondered what Ian and looked back down at the struggling Dave.

"...Or not. Again, I'm good either way, so, I don't wanna sway you."

 _"What the heck are you doing?!"_

They all turned around and saw that Brittany was now standing at the edge of the log.

"Please just help!," she begged, "Help me save my dad! Hurry!"

She ran to Dave and grabbed his finger.

"I've got you Dave!," she looked up at Zoe and Ian, "Come on! You've gotta help me!"

* * *

Back at the beach, the rest of the chipmunks were still at the raft, waiting for the others. Another loud rumble got their attention. They all looked up at the volcano and saw it was beginning to erupt. A large amount of smoke and rocks burst out of the top of it.

"Wow," Eleanor and Theodore marveled at it from the crow's nest.

Alvin, Simon and Jeanette all grew nervous, what if the others didn't make it back in time?

Simon's eyes widened when he looked back at the beach.

"There they are!," he pointed at the beach just as Ian, Zoe, Dave and Brittany ran out of the forest.

They quickly ran to the raft, dodging flaming rocks that were flying across the beach.

"Let's go, let's go!," Brittany yelled.

"Hurry!," Simon yelled.

But then, Ian tripped and fell in the sand.

"Get up!," Jeanette yelled.

"Come on!," Alvin yelled.

"Hurry!," Simon repeated.

Dave and Zoe helped Ian up and they all ran to the raft. Dave grabbed one oar and handed the other to Zoe. Ian got on the bicycle engine and started pedaling it. Brittany and Jeanette grabbed some sticks and began rowing as well. Luckily they all made it away from the island just in time, because as soon as they were gone, the volcano erupted and most of the island was destroyed.


	12. I Was Born This Way

_Vacation, all I ever wanted_

 _Vacation, had to get away_

 _Vacation meant to be spent alone_

Alvin, Theodore and Eleanor all sang a sad version of 'Vacation' as they sat in the middle of the sea in their raft. Alvin and Theodore were sitting on a barrel, Eleanor was in the crow's nest, Ian was drinking from a coconut, Dave and Zoe were rowing, and Brittany, Simon and Jeanette chose to just sit on the raft in silence, still shaken up from the events just hours ago.

Alvin crossed his arms and frowned, "Now we'll never get to perform at the International Music Awards."

"I guess now _we're_ the losers," Theodore said, making an 'L' shape on his forehead, Alvin doing the same shortly after.

Zoe noticed Simon sitting quietly next to her, staring at the open sea. She put her oar down and looked down at him.

"Simon," she began, getting the chipmunk's attention, "I-I don't know what to say. I guess I was just _so obsessed_ with finding that treasure that I kind of...lost it."

Simon put his paws in his pockets and frowned nervously, not sure what to say.

"And I'm, I'm really sorry," she held up her tennis ball, 'Dunlop,' "We both are."

"Well, apology accepted," he smiled forgivingly.

Zoe smiled and squeezed Dunlop, making his mouth open.

Simon glanced down at the blue earring still pinned to his sweater. He grabbed it with one paw and gently pulled it out. He held it in his paws and looked at it for several seconds before making his decision. He sighed and held it up to Zoe.

"Why don't you take this?," he asked, his ears drooping slightly.

Zoe gasped and reluctantly took the earring, "Really?," she asked, smiling.

Simon nodded, smiling lightly.

Zoe chuckled, "Look Dunlop," she said as she put the earring on her ear, "This is a new beginning for both of us."

Simon smiled nervously and slowly walked away.

Jeanette, who had witnessed the whole thing, jumped down from the crate she was sitting on and walked up to Simon. Her hair was still down and her jean jacket remained tied around her waist.

Simon noticed Jeanette and frowned, "Oh, uh, I hope you don't mind. Um, it was a gift from, _Jennifer._ "

He was reluctant about saying her alter-ego's name at the risk of upsetting her, but she just brushed it off.

"No no, it's fine. Um, besides," she rubbed her arm nervously as she looked Simon in the eye, "People are already perfect if you, love them enough."

Simon's eyes widened. That reminded him of what Jennifer said to him when she gave him the earring. But somehow, it sounded better coming from Jeanette. Jennifer was fun, but nobody could ever replace Jeanette. He smiled and stared into Jeanette's eyes.

Jeanette smiled, she guessed there would always be a little bit of Jennifer inside her. But she was still Jeanette, and nothing could ever change that. She stared back into Simon's eyes, both chipmunks wearing the same lovestruck look.

Brittany stood on a crate next to Dave as the latter continued rowing. Brittany frowned nervously and held her paws together. She and Dave had made up on the island, but there was still something Brittany needed to say.

"Um, Dave?"

Dave stopped rowing and looked down at her, "Yes, Brittany?"

"I just wanted to say, since we're not, you know, _dead_ ," she laughed before frowning, "Sooorry? Sorrrry?," she struggled to get the whole word out. Finally, she sighed and looked up at Dave, "Sorry I was being irresponsible on the ship, and maybe, sort of, ruining our family vacation."

Dave shrugged, "Sometimes a racehorse needs a little room to run."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Very smart, Dave."

Dave held up his hand for a high-five, which Brittany gladly returned.

 _" 'Sup?"_

They looked to the right and saw Ian holding his hand up as well. Brittany and Dave glanced at each other in confusion.

"What? No love for Uncle Ian?," he asked.

"YOU PUT US IN CAGES!," the Chipettes and Chipmunks all yelled together.

"Seriously? You're _still_ not over that? Hey, new subject! I saved Dave's life."

"Ok, but I've got my eye on you, mister," Eleanor said as she pointed her telescope at Ian in the crow's nest. Ian made an 'I'll be watching you' sign with his fingers.

Dave looked up at the sky and then back down at Brittany.

"Hey Brittany, do you still have that pocket knife I gave you?"

Brittany's eyes widened, "Oh! Right!," she took it out from under her shirt, "Um, I was gonna give it back, I just- -"

"I want you to keep it."

"Really?," she looked at him in confusion, "Why?"

"Maybe you could use it to signal that helicopter," he pointed at a red helicopter that was now flying across the ocean.

Everyone immediately looked up at the helicopter and yelled to get their attention.

"Hey!"

"Down here!"

"Hello!"

"We're over here!"

"Help!"

"Over here!"

"It's me, Ian Hawke! Jett Records!"

"Guys, circle around!"

Brittany took out the knife and reflected the sunlight off of it so the helicopter could see them. The door opened and they heard somebody on a megaphone.

 _"Everything's ok, we got you, guys!"_

Brittany smiled, they were finally going home.

* * *

 **Five Days Later**

* * *

After making it back home, Dave, Ian, the Chipettes and the Chipmunks caught a plane to the International Music Awards and were able to make it in time to perform. In fact, it should be starting any second now.

Colored lights illuminated the stage as the Chipettes were lowered onto the stage by star platforms in their signature colors. They were wearing their sparkly dresses, also in their favorite colors and Jeanette's hair was also back in its original bun.

 _Brittany: My mama told me when I was young, 'We're all born superstars'_

 _Chipettes: She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

 _Brittany: In the glass of her_ _boudoir_

 _Jeanette and Eleanor: (Ha ha ha ha!)_

They stepped off of the stars and onto a tall platform on the stage.

 _Brittany: 'There's nothing wrong with loving who you are,' she said_

 _Chipettes: 'Cause he made you perfectly'_

 _Ha ha ha ha!_

 _'So hold your head up, girl, and you'll go far'_

 _Listen to me when I say!_

The crowd broke into a standing ovation as the music picked up.

 _I'm beautiful in my way_

 _'Cause God makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way!_

 _Don't hide yourself in regret_

 _Just love yourself and you're set_

 _I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way!_

 _Brittany: (_ _Yeah!)_

Brittany traded places with Jeanette and the latter started singing.

 _Jeanette: Ooh, there ain't no other way_

 _Baby, I was born this way_

 _Baby, I was born this way!_

 _Ooh, there ain't no other way_

 _Baby, I was born this way_

 _Right track, baby, I was born this way!_

Jeanette traded places with Eleanor, who began singing.

 _Eleanor: Born this way, hey_

 _I was born this way, hey_

 _I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey!_

 _I was born this way, hey_

 _I was born this way, hey_

 _I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey!_

The girls jumped back onto the stars and were lifted above the stage.

 _Brittany: Yeah!_

The Chipmunks then jumped out from behind the platform and began dancing on it as the girls danced above them. They were wearing jackets in their signature colors and black ties. Theodore's arm was now healed and out of its sling.

 _Chipmunks: Ain't no stoppin' us now!_

 _We're on the move_

 _Alvin: Hey hey yeah!_

 _Chipmunks: Ain't no stoppin' us now!_

 _We've got the groove_

 _Alvin: Oh yeah! Yeah-ha-yeaaaaaah!_

Simon and Theodore gave Alvin a boost up as he held his note. He spun in the air and backflipped onto a red star platform.

 _There ain't no stoppin' us now!_

Alvin was raised up as the girls took out sparklers in their favorite colors and began singing.

 _Chipettes: 'Cause baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, show 'em what your worth_

 _Make 'em go, oh! Oh! Oh!_

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y!_

Simon and Theodore jumped on trampolines on either side of the stage and jumped across the platform, high-fiving each other on the way down.

 _Alvin: 'Cause baby, there_

Alvin and the Chipettes jumped down from their star platforms and joined Simon and Theodore on the stage where they all began dancing together.

 _Chipmunks: Ain't no stoppin' us now!_

 _We're on the move_

 _Chipettes: Ah! Ah! Ah!_

 _Baby your a firework..._

* * *

Dave and Ian were watching the show from backstage, but Ian had finally changed out of his pelican suit and was wearing a tux similar to Dave's.

"Good to be back, huh?," Ian asked.

"Sure is," Dave nodded.

"Sold Zoe's story to Hollywood. _Huge_ bidding war. Keira Knightley's interested. I'm thinking, Fiddy Cent for me," Ian shrugged.

* * *

 _Chipmunks: Ain't no stoppin' us now!_

 _Brittany: (There ain't no stoppin' us now!)_

 _Chipmunks: We're on the move_

 _Chipettes: Ah! Ah! Ah!_

 _Come on, let your colors burst!_

 _Brittany: (Come on, let you colors!)_

 _Alvin: We've got the groove_

 _Chipettes: Ah! Ah! Ah!_

 _All: I was born..._

 _This..._

Alvin lifted Brittany up as she sang the last note, the others joining in shortly after.

 _Way!_

The song ended and everyone was in their final pose. Alvin and Brittany had one arm around each other, Simon was holding Jeanette, and Theodore and Eleanor were holding paws.

"Thank you!," Brittany said to the audience.

"Thank you!," Theodore followed.

"Thank you!," Alvin smiled.

"You're a great audience!," Brittany blew a kiss to the audience.

"We love you!," Jeanette yelled.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!," Brittany said as the curtain went down.

Later that night, the Chipettes and the Chipmunks ended up taking home the award for Record Of The Year, making them the youngest winners in history, and also the first chipmunks to win an award.

* * *

 **Two More Days Later**

* * *

Dave and the kids were on a plane, getting ready to go home after a very crazy two weeks. Dave was trying to put Alvin, Brittany and Eleanor's bags in the storage space above their seats but a flight attendant came up to him and frowned.

"I'm sorry, sir, that's full. We're gonna have to gate-check those."

Dave sighed, "Are you gonna charge me twenty-five bucks a bag?"

"Of course not, sir," she took the bags out of Dave's hands, "It's twenty-five dollars for the _first bag_ , and forty dollars for each additional bag," she smirked before walking off with the bags, bumping Dave in the process. He frowned and walked back to his seat, where the Chipettes and the Chipmunks were sitting.

Simon shivered and rubbed his arms for warmth, "Can someone please adjust the air vent?"

"Oh, I got it," Jeanette volunteered.

She opened up the food tray on one of the seats and jumped on it. She grabbed the vent and closed it before coming back down. She slipped on a magazine that Alvin was reading and was about to crash into the arm-rest. She grabbed it with her paws and flipped over it, landing in front of Simon on her hind paws, completely unharmed.

She sighed in relief, "I'm ok."

"Aw, you wrinkled my business magazine!," Alvin frowned and held up his magazine that Jeanette had slipped on.

"Oh! Sorry," she apologized.

"Guess I'll just read this," he pushed it aside and looked at another magazine that had his picture on the cover, "Ooh, who's that good-looking guy? Oh wait, that's me," he smiled, happy to be the 'cool one' once again.

Dave closed the storage space and looked down t the kids, "Ok guys, head count."

Just then, a paper bag with an eagle's face on it jumped out from behind the seat, making bird noises. Dave lifted the bag, revealing Eleanor who smiled up at him.

"Do you like my eagle costume? Theodore made it for me."

"Yeah!," Theodore smiled, "Out of a barf bag!"

"Nice," Dave said before dropping the bag on the ground. He counted everyone who was here and frowned. There were only five chipmunks in the seat, "Where's Brittany?"

"She went to the bathroom," Jeanette told him.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have any toaster waffles?!"

Brittany was on her way to the bathroom, but she got sidetracked when she saw the food cart roll behind the curtain. She followed it to get some snacks for the others, but was shocked that they didn't have one of their favorite foods.

"I'm sorry, miss, but if you could please return to your seat and wait for the plane to take off, we'd be happy to offer you some- -"

Brittany's groan of frustration cut off the flight attendant, "Ugh, see this? _T_ _his_ is why more people are taking trains these days."

She jumped off of the food cart and prepared to return to her seat for take off. But she accidentally stepped on the cart's lock and it began to roll forward. Her eyes widened when she realized her mistake.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

"Sir, please return to your seat, we're about to take off," the same flight attendant from earlier told Dave, who was currently the only passenger in first class not in his seat. Well, the only _human_ passenger, "Sit. Now."

"But my- -"

"Sit!," she practically yelled.

Dave glared at her, not noticing the food cart rolling towards him until he heard a strange sound approaching him from behind. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw the runaway food cart.

"No no no!"

Dave rolled right over the cart, knocking off all the sodas and glasses that were on top of it. He barely landed on his feet, but luckily, he was unharmed. Once he regained his balance, he turned around and saw Brittany standing where the cart just was. He frowned and took a deep breath...

"BRITTANYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Brittany frowned nervously and slowly closed the curtain, hoping to hide from Dave until the plane landed.

* * *

 **StarHeart Specials**


End file.
